TMNT: THe Unexpected Friendship
by whitefire33
Summary: this story is about a girl named Bianca that had a life that she never even knew about and will soon play a very big role in something that is much bigger than herself, but with the help of her new friends, will she be able to succeed? R&R :D CHP 7S HERE!
1. Chapter 1

TMNT: The Unexpected Friendship Fanfiction Story  
Chapter 1: The Prologue

You think that all a regular 15 year old girl had to worry about was boys, fitting in, making sure to get good grades, and survive high school. Well, for Bianca, you're way off. But I should start off from the very beginning; before Bianca was even born. It all started on a far off planet that was many galaxies away from the third Earth. This far off planet was called Seken Fuden Itonami (world of everlasting life). This is where Bianca's life first began. Her parents were the rulers of this world. When Bianca was born, everyone was happy that they had an heir to the throne; but they were also worried for the poor baby princess because her birth could have had better timing.

Itonami (for short) at the moment was at war with an evil dictator and his ruthless army. The dictator was craved for domination. He and his army have taken down countless of other planets before Itonami. Luckily for the citizens of Itonami, they all had much more advanced technology than the invaders do. But what they lacked in strength, they made up with numbers. The king and queen were so worried about their beloved daughter; they decided that they would send her somewhere where she would be safe. The king and queen entrusted their child with their wing man, James.

He was almost considered part of the family. So the queen and king when their men were up against the wall were sent in an escape pod and were on their way to a little blue planet. As soon as they knew that their daughter was safe in the hands of James on this blue planet, the kingdom had fallen in the hands of the enemy and they were imprisoned in the dungeon for the rest of their lives; but they didn't care. For they knew that someday, when their daughter was all grown up, she would once again return home and save their kingdom and the other worlds from the likes of these horrid people.

In the meantime, James and little baby Bianca crash landed on the planet, James got out of the pod carrying the little princess in a light sea foam green blanket. He traveled on foot along a highway for a long time until he fainted from fatigue and lack of energy. A car shortly after drove by and a woman and a man got out of the car and picked up the boy and infant. The couple drove off to the hospital to make sure everything was checked out and they were ok. They were about to be put into a orphanage because they didn't have any records of who they were or who their parents were and James pretended to have amnesia so he couldn't remember where he came from (btw, he's ten, on their home planet, children when close to the royal family are trained to be servants are very responsible at the age of seven). The married couple felt so bad for these two children, they decided to take them in as part of their family. James and baby Bianca felt like they were so fortunate to find these nice people. They both really considered them their family.

James was homeschooled until he was in sixth grade. Bianca when old enough was put in public school, still having no idea about her old life. The only one who knew was her older brother. When Bianca was eight, James had to go off to college; it was the hardest thing he had to do, part from Bianca. Bianca didn't want to be away from him either. So, while Bianca and her 'parents' were in NYC, James was in Washington where he is currently studying technology and space. Bianca would miss him terribly and never really got to see him that much because he never had time to visit. She always felt like without her brother, she was all alone. She always felt this really close bond with her brother. Sure she had friends at school would look happy, but deep down; no one knew or could ever understand the sadness that was gradually growing inside her the longer it was bottled up. But sooner than she ever expected, she was about to find four people, i mean turtles who would help her crawl out of that dark and sad hole of hers and find the light.

**I hope you guys liked the prologue. If I spelled anything worng, I'm sorry I did this on my Iphone. And also if the Japanese is wrong, then please tell me and I will correct it (just in case for some people out there, the name of Bianca's world was Japanese). It maybe confusing at times because you don't know the whole story yet, but you'll get it. I don't know where I got this idea from, as soon as I started typing, I couldn't stop and the ideas just kept coming in. Don't be disappointed that the guys weren't directly mentioned in the story, they will join the story around the second chapter, NO LATER (and when I say second chapter, that really means the third chapter on here because this is just the prologue). But I still need to figure out what happens in between that moment and now. The next chapter is going to take place present day when Bianca is fifteen; making her brother twenty-five. And the guys in this particular story are sixteen. O and also after you read this and are thinking of reviewing, NO FLAMES ARE ALLOWED! If you have nothing nice to say, don't say it at all. Of and you've reading my other stories and are annoyed with me because I haven't been updating on those stories; I seriously don't blame you, I'm just as mad at myself. I'm working on my DP fanfic as we speak. KHSE won't be going anywhere because no one has read it since I put it up and that kinda hurts my feelings a bit because it's my longest story and I think it's rather good and it's much different than any other KH fanfic I read I think. Oh, and one more thing, since I'm still going to sleep away camp that's for seven weeks, I won't be able to post anything 'till I come back. I'M REALLY SORRY, IF THERE WAS INTERNET AT MY CAMP, I WOULD BE ON IT LIKE 24/7. Well anyway, hoped you liked the prologue and await for the second chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

TMNT: The unexpected friendship

Chapter 2

It was 6:45 am on a Monday; the worst day of the week. All weekend you could just relax and take your time with your homework, there wasn't a need to rush. Until the alarm clock went off. In an apartment in the city, there was a family of three (really four but the fourth was across the country). The mother and father of the family were already up in the kitchen. The mom was cooking an omelet with cheese and vegetables, while the father was at the counter with a dirty plate, a half cup of black coffee, and the morning newspaper. The father finishing up an article looked at the time; it was that time of day again. He got up, finished his coffee, put his dirty dishes in the sink and walked up to a door on the other side of the house. He knocked on it three times saying

"Rise and shine sweetheart;" he started. There was no answer. "It's time to get up for school." a slight groan was heard from the other side of the door. He continued, "If you don't get out of bed, you won't get your chocolate chip waffles." he said persuading her. He heard some ruffles of some seats and some footsteps rushing out; he quickly took two steps away from the door.

"Three, Two, and.." and right on cue, a blur of brown and green rushed out  
of the bedroom and headed straight for the kitchen. A girl, now almost 16 years old was at the counter in her forest green pajamas waiting for her mom to finish making her favorite chocolate chip waffles.

"Don't forget to add..." the girl started but was finished off by her mom saying;

"The strawberry syrup, I know, I know. One time you forget and you're scarred for life." the teen giggled. Her mom took out the waffles from the waffle iron and placed them on a plate along with a jar of strawberry syrup. The girl's mom placed it right in front of the hungry teen and said,

"There you go sweetie, just the way you like them." she gave her a kiss on the forehead. The mom wiped the sweat from her brow from working over the stove for so long and looked at her wristwatch. It was 7:10.

"Oh dear, I best be off then." she said taking off her apron to reveal a surgeon's scrub outfit. The mom then grabbed her bag and went over to her husband, kissed him goodbye and yelled bye while halfway out the door. The teen then while eating looked at the counter to find a napkin to wipe off some strawberry syrup that missed her big mouth. When she lifted up the napkin, she saw a pair of Lexus car keys. She rolled her eyes and laughed a little bit. She scooped up the keys after wiping her hands and mouth, walked over to the door and opened it to see her mom still standing there just about to knock on the door. The teen sighed and dangled the keys in front of her mother. He mother sighed as well, kissed her daughter on the cheek, and said goodbye again and started to speed walk down a flight of stairs. The teen then closed the door after seeing her mother off. She went back to her kitchen counter, sat down and continued to eat her breakfast. It was 7:16 when her father then walked out of his bedroom with a suit on. It was navy suit with a white shirt and red tie underneath it. He was holding a brown leather suitcase and was wearing his usual reading/distance glasses on his nose which brought out his hazel eyes. She turned around gulping down the rest of her waffle and said

"I'm guessing you have another meeting today?" he father looked her way and nodded "yup, and before I forget, I'll be home late tonight because I'm having dinner with some clients so you don't have to make dinner for me."

"Okay, have fun." the teen said. He came over and kisses her on the cheek and she kissed him back. "Oh, and Bianca; try not to get into too much trouble today, okay?" the teen's smile faded a bit and said,

"No promises," her father gave her that look saying I-mean-it-this-time.

"Okay, okay I promise." he lightened up a bit but still worried about his daughter.

"And hurry up, the bus will be here in, um, 6 minutes. Bye!" he yelled and closed the front door. Te teen then had a look of panic on her face; she was still in her pajamas. She cleaned up her mess, washed up in the bathroom, and then ran into her room to get dressed.

When she entered, she went first to pack up her purple LL Bean bag.  
It was lying next to her white desk on the left side of her room. She was lucky to even find it in the state her room is in. It was a mess. There were clothes, papers, books everywhere. You could barely see her light blue carpet. She had two windows in her room both next to each other on the far-side of the room. Her walls matched her pajamas; they were sea foam green with a white ceiling. She had a couple of posters of some of her favorite people and friends. She had Taylor Lautner (why not, he's shirtless ;D ), Selena Gomez because she's a great actress, then she had some other random hot guys and then by her desk, there were a lot of pictures taken of her and her friends at parties, carnivals, vacations. Then there were two pictures of her whole family. One was taken when she was a baby and her parents adopted her and her brother, and one was taken on the day of her brother's graduation when she was eight.

In the first picture, her mother and father looked pretty much the same as they do now. Her brother James, he was one of the cutest ten year olds. He had sandy blonde hair; eyes the color of the ocean, and cute little freckles that were on his nose and cheeks. He was wearing a blue T-shirt, tan cargo pants, and white tennis sneakers, and one of the biggest grins she ever saw. In his brothers arms was a small little pale blob wrapped around in a cotton light green blanket. She had sprouts of dark brown hair coming out of the top of her hair. The baby also had the biggest forest green eyes you've ever seen. And truth be told, that chubby little baby was Bianca. Bianca looked at that picture for a pretty long time and smiled at it; wondering what happened to James and her before her parents found them. James said one day everything would make sense, but she began to think she would never figure it out.

Before she could reflect on the second picture, she looked at the time, it was 7:20, and she had two minutes to get changed and run; no, sprint to the bus stop. She quickly ran to her chair which already had an outfit planned out from last night. Sitting on her desk chair was a pair of white, ripped jean shorts (but not too short), a cute one sleeved top with a black spaghetti strap underneath it, a pair of white tube socks, and lastly, a pair of high top converse with the flaps hanging out (they were checkered different colors; the flaps not the actual shoes) to complete the outfit.

She then went to her desk and on top of her desk was a rectangular, light blue jewelry box and a necklace was placed on top of it. It was a simple silver chained necklace that had a flat circle on it with a cursive "B" inscribed on it. She gently picked it up and clipped it to her neck. This necklace was really important to her because it is all she has left of her past. She touched it lightly, hoping that she would remember anything; even the smallest memory. As soon as she touched it, she felt a weird spark. When she felt it, she felt…well, she didn't really know how she felt. She felt stronger, wiser, braver, and more alive. It's like a switch was turned on and then everything in her body just lit up with this energy. She looked down at her necklace still covered by her hand. She looked up from her hand and shook off the feeling. She then removed her hand from her necklace; but the spark was still enflamed inside of her.

Returning back to reality, she looked around her room for her backpack and found it by the door. She picked it up, swung it over her shoulder, and was about to head out of her room after staring back down at her necklace. She then turned off the light in her room and then closed the door behind her. She headed out of her room and then she heard the bus's horn honk from outside. She started to panic and grabbed her lunch before running frantically out her door and running down the staircase to the main floor. She made it just before the bus was about to forget about her. She trudged up the stairs of her bus and started to walk down the aisle until she stopped when she saw her good friend Ariel waving at her. She smiled and waved back at her. She walked a bit further to reach her friend and sat next to her.

"Morning sleepy head." Ariel teased while nudging Bianca in the arm. "There you go again, almost missing the bus. This is the fifth time in the past two weeks. What's been going on with you lately?" Her friend asked in some concern and somewhat jokingly. Bianca laughed along a bit and then answered

"Well, out of everyone here I think you would be the one to know that I need my beauty sleep." Bianca said jokingly. They both laughed and continued to talk about their not so thrilling weekends which basically consisted of studying for their World History test that was today.

After about two more bus stops (app. 7 minutes), they finally reached the school. While Ariel and Bianca were stepping off the bus and heading into the school, Bianca felt like someone was watching her. She stopped and turned around; scanning the streets, then the rooftops and windows of buildings overlooking the school. Ariel realizing that Bianca wasn't next to her anymore stopped and turned around and watched as she scanned the area.

"C'mon Bi, we're going to be late; Mr. Thompson is going to kill us if we're not on time again." She hollered to her friend. Bianca snapped out of it and turned to her friend yelling

"Coming!" Bianca then caught up to Ariel and they headed into the school; Bianca still scanning her surroundings behind her. _Huh, I could have sworn—_Bianca thought. _Oh well, I guess I'm just stressed over the History test; yeah, that's got to be it. _She shrugged off her worries and continued heading for her first period class; World History.

What Bianca didn't know was that there were people that were watching her. Far above the school grounds on the rooftops, there were three people; well, actually, they were fully fledged ninjas dressed in black with binoculars. The one in the middle stopped looking through his binoculars and glanced down at his wrist that had a video watch around it that was beeping. He pressed the silver button in the middle and a deep, raspy voice answered.

"Report my Foot ninjas." He commanded.

"Master," the Foot ninja said. "The target has entered the building; but before entering the building, she almost spotted us."

"Hmm," the mysterious voice said. "Her skills are developing quicker than anticipated. Interesting."

"Master," the Foot ninja interrupted his master's thoughts, "What shall we do now? Shall we grab her?"

"No you fool! We cannot be seen; we don't want any evidence that we were involved. Once she leaves, follow her until she is far enough and then we make our move. Then, let me know and I will join you with reinforcements. Am I understood?" He said sharply.

"Yes, Master." He answered. And the screen went black.

"Why would we need reinforcements? She's just a fifteen-year-old girl." One of his fellow team mates said.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that we shouldn't question the master and his decisions; let's just stick to the plan." The three of them nodded and went back to observing the girl.

Meanwhile, while the Foot ninjas were talking, Bianca was in her World History class taking her humongous test. Everyone else in the class seemed to be okay taking it, but Bianca was freaking out. Whenever she came up to a question; she was start sweating and second guessing herself. Don't get me wrong, she did study a good amount of hours for this test and knew everything; but whenever she took a test that involved writing; she would get really nervous and freak out.

"(45 minutes later) Pencils down everyone. Now I'll be going around to take your tests." Her teacher Mr. Thompson said. He came up to Bianca's desk and took her paper while she was in the middle of writing her last sentence. "Pencils down, Ms. Henderson." Mr. Thompson said to Bianca as he was glaring at her from above her desk. She hung her head down and gave him her unfinished test. She was so upset. This is why she didn't like her World History class, her teacher was so strict about his grading, it drove her insane. And also, just the topic, is soooo boring to her. 'I mean, when will we ever need to know this' is what she would always complain to her parents and friends.

The school bell finally rung and everyone raced out of the classroom, glad to be finally out of there. Well, everyone except Bianca who was just dragging herself out of her chair still, sulking. Ariel ran up to her and looked at her current state.

"Wow, you look like a mess. Was the test really _that_ bad for you? I didn't think it was that hard." Her friend said. Bianca looked up with those eyes saying 'Oh, just shut it'.

"That's not the problem, you know how I am under tests, I start to blank and forget everything that I tried to cement into my brain over the weekend. I totally failed."

"But that's what you always say and then you end up getting a really good grade as usual."

"Yea well, my luck has just run out. My parents when they find out are _so_ going to kill me." Bianca whined. Ariel put a comforting hand on Bianca's shoulder not really knowing what to say; but still trying to show that she's there for her.

"Hey you guys, long time no see!" a voice said from down the hall. Bianca and Ariel both looked up in shock because they knew who that voice belonged to. Across from them was a girl with light blonde hair flying all around her running straight at them. She had one of the biggest, toothiest smiles on and her brown eyes were just sparkling with excitement. When she finally reached Ariel and Bianca, she pushed them into one of the biggest hugs possible. "Oh, I've missed you guys!" the girl said.

"Uh, it's great to see you and all Cabby, but, we, can't breathe." Bianca said while choking from the lack of air that was getting to her from the hug. Realizing this, the girl now known as Cabby let go. But when she let go, the two friends dropped to the ground because they lost their balance. Cabby giggled and started to help them up. When Ariel and Bianca were finally off the ground, they were brushing themselves off and picking up all the books and papers they were carrying. Before they could say more, the second bell rung, meaning that they were going to be late for their second period class. They all started to panic and the three of them ran to their next class that they all shared; English.

To Bianca's surprise, the rest of the day pretty much flew on by. Well, except when it came to fifth period, lunch time. Lunch time was usually one of Bianca's favorite times of the day. 1) She didn't have any teachers yelling at her for being late. 2) She could talk to her friends as long as she liked (well of course until it was time for the next class). And finally 3) it was her only time that she got outside today; but today, wasn't one of her favorites. And also today was also Bianca's favorite lunch day, Make-Your-Own Taco Day. Bianca, Ariel, Cabby, and now two more of her friends, Mitch and Todd were all headed to the cafeteria to get their lunch. After about ten minutes waiting on the cafeteria line (and it took a lot longer than usual because Bianca tried to cut the line and it worked for a while 'till one of the lunch aids caught her and sent them all to the back).

When everyone got their tacos and was heading outside, Bianca realized that she forgot something.

"Ugh, I'm such an idiot." She said and her group of friend stopped.

"Wait, why are you an idiot?" Bianca's friend Mitch said sounding completely clueless.

"I was so distracted by the fact it was Taco Day that I completely forgot my book bag by the gyms."

"Don't worry about it Bi, we'll save you a seat by our usual spot outside. Don't take too long 'kay?" Cabby said to her cheerfully. Bianca smiled and nodded and then turned around and started to run all the way to the other side of the school to get her bag. She went down to the girl's locker room to see if she accidentally left her bag down there. She looked around for five minutes and couldn't find anything. There wasn't anyone down in the locker room since no one had gym this period; so it was weirdly quiet. Then, she heard something, she turned around; but saw nothing. Then, there it was again, the same noise, a tap; shortly after, another tap followed. The sound then became a rhythm. She realized it was footsteps.

"Looking for this?" Came a voice that echoed throughout the whole locker room.

"Who's there?" Bianca called out. That voice, why was it so familiar? This was starting to freak her out now.

"I'm right here." The voice said to her. She turned around to see where the voice was coming from. But no one was there.

"If this is some sort of game-" she started but was cut off by the voice again.

"Oh, but this is no game, Bi-Bi." The voice teased. _Bi-Bi? _Bianca thought. Then she realized, that pet name, she was called that once long ago; by-. She couldn't even finish the thought, actually, she couldn't even think. She was panicking. She ran towards the locker room doors wanting to escape. She tried to open the door; but it was locked. "Uh, uh, uh; you're now getting away from me that easily." Bianca was on the verge of tears. She had to get out of here. She looked for the back door that led to the fields outside. But when it was in view, she quickly stopped. There was a shadow in front of the door. It was the shadow of a boy leaning against the door. He was a bit taller than Bianca. You couldn't really see much more than that; but what you could see were beady little eyes, and a twisted grin. She couldn't move, she was absolutely terrified.

"Hello, my little Bi-Bi."

"Wh-What are you doing here? Y-you're still supposed to be under house arrest." She struggled to say.

"Surprised? I'm here because I wanted to, talk, to you."

"How'd you g-get out?"

"Oh it wasn't that hard, really. After showing them that I had no interest in you anymore, they simply, let me go." He said and got off of the door and took a step closer to Bianca; who in return took a step back.

"Stay away from me! Help! HELP!" Bianca yelled.

"There's no point in crying out for help," He said laughing at her feeble attempts. "These walls are sound proof. No one is going to come for you." He then made a run at her and slammed her against the wall. He then pinned her there so she wouldn't be able to escape from his grasp. "It's just you, and me." Bianca was now crying softly. She couldn't stop, she was terrified. It was just like before. He then started to scan up and down and then met her face. He leaned in and kissed her roughly. She didn't want the kiss and tried to refuse it, but he held her chin in his hand so that she wouldn't squirm. He then broke the kiss to get some air.

"Just the way I left you last time." He then started to play with her a bit. Moving his body closer and closer to hers so that they were touching. Then he started to move all over her; causing her to frantically break even more. He then let go with one hand and started to take something out of his pocket. But since his free hand was on Bianca's wrist before, she was now able to move it. She then used all of her might to take her hand (which was now a fist) and quickly punch him in the face. The punch was more effective than she thought, it sent him flying towards the lockers and there was a big slam. She looked at her hand, it wasn't hurting, you would think that landing that punch across his face would have at least caused her hand to tingle a bit; but it didn't. It looked like she didn't even use it. She was then about to think about it more until she realized that this was her moment to get out of here. She got off the wall and ran straight for the back door and ran as fast as she possibly could. The boy then got off of the lockers and when he did, there was a big dent where he used to be. He wiped some blood that was trickling down his mouth and looked at where Bianca used to be; grinning his twisted grin.

"You've gotten stronger since last time Bi-Bi." He said while clicking his shoulder back into place. "But no matter where you go, I'll find. Make no mistake of that." He then walked off casually as if nothing had happened and to where the back door was. He looked at the lock that was on the door that he locked; it was completely broken and shattered. "She's gotten _much_ stronger."


	3. Chapter 3

**hi guys! :) i'm soooo soooo soooo sorry i haven't published anything in such a long time. i just got back from camp a week a go and i've been taking some time to be with my friends and family after not seeing them for seven weeks. so that has to be understandable right? anywhoo, i hope you like this chapter, it's kinda long, but hopefully that makes it better. also i would like to say i don't own TMNT and i don't own anything that the Shredder says. i only own the plot, Bianca, and, everything else not from the series. other than that, i hope you enjoy chapter 3! and PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 3

After fleeing for her life, Bianca didn't really care where she went now; she just wanted to get out of there. She was now on the school's soccer field and with every step she took, the more tears came streaming down her face. Next to the field was where the outdoor lunch areas were located. She looked over quickly and saw her friends sitting at their usual table closest to the school gates and they were just talking and laughing; having a good time. Bianca wished she went with them instead of looking for her backpack. She then mouthed the words 'Sorry' to them. Then she turned forward and continued running. One of her friends though, Ariel, without her realizing saw her running across the field but didn't say anything; because she already knew why she was running away and thought it would be best to just leave her be and let her overcome her fears on her own.

The Foot Ninjas who were at top waiting for Bianca to make a move saw her as she was running across the field.

"Let's move out." The head of the trio said. The two other group members nodded and they started to follow her while still on top of the roofs. The headman looked at his communicator and pressed the silver button yet again.

"What is it?" The cruel, raspy voice said on the video watch.

"Master, the girl is on the move. We are following her as we speak. Shall we attack now?"

"Not yet, we must wait a bit more, until the sun has set. I cannot take any risk of us getting spotted. But in the meantime, just keep a close watch on her. Got it?"

"Yes, Master, we shall wait until the sun has set and when it has, we will await for you and the rest of the men." The screen turned off and the Foot Ninja trio continued to race across the rooftops.

Bianca. She was running out of terror and humiliation. She was now clear from the school grounds and was headed down town. She didn't care where she was going; she just had to get out of there. While looking for a place to stop and take a breather, she realizes that she's been here before. It was vague; but she remembers her parents taking her there when she and James were still pretty young. She crossed the street cautiously and stood in front of one of her favorite places, Central Park.

It was one of her favorite places. Once she stepped in the park, hundreds of memories started to flood back to her. She remembered her brother and her used to play soccer here all the time. While wondering around, she came up to yet another familiar place, the Alice in Wonderland statue. She remembered James and her would have tons of races to see who could climb the statue the fastest. James would usually always win, but that didn't bother Bianca because she would always love the view from up there. Without realizing it, she was starting the climb up the statue, just as she used to all those years back.

When she finally reached the top, she looked out on the rest of the park. It was almost breathtaking. She then felt a tear trickle down her face. She touched her cheek where the tear used to be. She then wiped her face and tried to get a hold of herself. She doesn't know how long she stood up there before, but before she realized, the sun was setting. She looked at her watch and saw that it was already 7:20. It was getting late and Bianca was thinking about how worried her mom was going to be when she's not home. She started to climb down the statue carefully since it was kind of slippery and then jumped down towards the bottom. She stuck her landing and then started to jog her way back home, with the Foot Ninjas not far from her tail.

Bianca went jogging down some pretty quiet streets for about ten minutes. She thought she knew where she was going, until she turned a corner. What she saw in front of her was a place that she hasn't been to in New York before. But by the looks of it, it was one of the more abandoned and probably more dangerous parts of town. She started to walk the sidewalk cautiously until she stopped at a nearby alley. She paused because she started to remember something, a far-off memory.

It was when she was really young and her brother James was around before he went off to college. Bianca was around six, while James was around sixteen. They were just coming back from the movie theatres and they were now headed back home. Since it was getting late and almost to curfew, James wanted to get home nice and quick.

_"Where are we going?" little Bianca asked her older brother. _

_ "Don't worry," James said trying to assure his sister. "We're just taking a shortcut back home; just stay close to me and walk fast." He said picking up his pace and lightly shoving Bianca closer to his side. _

The memory ended there because she then realized that she was taking the exact same path as she did all those years ago. Now getting a bit nervous, she quickened her pace a bit and kept her eyes forward. While she was walking, she felt someone watching her. She halted and scanned the area. She didn't see anybody.

_Okay, no need to get paranoid now, Bi._ Bianca thought to herself. _It's probably just the wind; yea, that's got to be it. The sooner I get home, the better._ She took a deep breath, and continued to walk, but with more of a purpose this time. But she felt it again; and this time it was followed by a noise. She then realized that she the same sort of presence from when she was entering school. She spun around quickly a bit more freaked out this time. But again, she saw nothing. There was no one on the streets; all there was were some left over newspapers being caught in the wind. Her heart was now racing, fueled by her fear. She started to back up a bit, and then turned around and ran as fast as she could. While running, she noticed something from the shadows on the ground. It was coming from the roofs. That's when she saw it. She saw a man running across the rooftops following her. While watching him, she saw more shadow figures catching up to him and now racing along side him.

_Oh great, he brought friends._ Bianca thought. She knew she had to find a way to get them off her trail. _I don't know what they want from me, but all I know is that they're not going to get it._ With that in her head, she kept running. She then tried to remember that moment from all those years ago with her brother when they were here. She needed some sort of edge. The flashback from before continued from where she left off. They were running now, little Bianca having a hard time keeping up with her brother. They were being chased by a gang called the Purple Dragons; they were nothing but a no good gang that terrorized the city. They chased them for what seemed like forever. While running, her brother James saw an opening on their left and took it, dragging along his baby sister. After turning another corner in the alleyway, they were unfortunately met with a dead end for their efforts. Before they had any time to make a getaway, the Purple Dragons stood at their only exit. Instead of scared, James was angry and annoyed with always having to put up with these punks. He got into a fighting stance.

_"What are you thinking?" A worried Bianca said to her brother pulling at his arm. "You can't go up against those guys, you'll get hurt. I won't let you!" _

_"I have to." James said to her. "I'm tired of always having to run away. Sometimes, no matter how the odds look, you should stand up for what you believe in. And I believe that it's time to put an end to these punks."_

Bianca snapped out of her flashback to realize that she was about to run into a pole. She quickly sidestepped, just missing it by an inch and continued to run, no sprint. She then light up and smirked. She had a plan. She kept running down the road now off the sidewalk. On her left came an alleyway, the same alleyway from years ago. She smirked even more and ran towards it. She ran into the alleyway. She looked up just in time to see her three stalkers jumping from the rooftop across the street to the one onto her side of the road. She gasped at how amazing they were but still kept on running. She then made another turn and finally made it to the dead end.

It was just as she remembered it. It wasn't anything special. It was just a regular old alley with dumpsters on each side of the wall, a couple of trashcans here and there, there was a there was a metal lid on the ground that led to the sewers, and the occasional rat ran by. She stopped at the wall and leaned against it with her hand. She was taking a short breather before her new 'friends' caught up to her. Again she got that strange, spine-tingling feeling again when she knew someone was close. She spun around and was now staring at three, fully armed ninjas. At first, she thought she was just hallucinating because she was still so tired from running all that way to get here; but to her surprise, they were still there after rubbing her eyes in disbelief.

_There's something you don't see everyday._ Bianca commented in her head.

"Who, or what are you guys supposed to be? It's not Halloween." Bianca spat at the weirdly dressed men.

"Quiet." The man in front who was supposedly the leader ordered. "Come with us quietly, or we'll have to use drastic measures." He ordered. Bianca just stared at him. _Is this guy for real? _Bianca thought.

"Look," Bianca said. "I don't have time for your stupid games, so if you would just-"

"This isn't a game, you got that girlie. Now, last chance, come with us conscious, or you can come with us, unconscious." The head-honcho threatened. Bianca didn't say a word; she stood in a fighting stance and didn't flinch. "Fine, have it your way." He pointed his hand forward and his two followers got read to charge. "Go! And make it quick!" He yelled. The two lackeys charged at the girl with great speed. One scaled the walls so that he could get behind Bianca while the other one stayed in front of her. Bianca smirked and signaled them to give it their all. The one in front decided to start it off with a back handed left swing. Bianca being quite a good gymnast does a leap in the air, dodging the punch, and gives the guy a nice kick in the chest, which causes him to land on his butt. Next came the other lackey who threw a right hook Bianca's way. She easily dodged the strike and roundhouse kicked the guy in the stomach and flips to put some space between the two. Lackey #1 starts to recover and starts to sneak up to Bianca from behind him trying to have the element of surprise. Of course Bianca expected nothing less and backhand punches the guy in the face. She jabs him in the stomach with her elbow. He then bends over in pain. Taking advantage of his state, Bianca grabs the collar of his shirt and flips him over, finishing him off. Still not forgetting about the second guy, she turns around; left kicks him in the chest. The kick was so hard it sends him flying into the wall and the impact causes him to be knocked out as well. She takes a small breath and faces the trio leader.

"Looks like it's just you and me now." Bianca said smirking. The trio leader was fuming a bit about how his comrades got defeated so easily, and by a silly, little brat like her. He then smirks evilly and pulls out a pretty big pocketknife. _This guy's not kidding around. _Bianca thought. Still a bit nervous, she got into her fighting stance and showed no fear. She didn't even have to tell the guy to come and get her; he just went right to it. He tried to stab her in the chest but Bianca quickly responded by ducking. He tried taking advantage of the fact that she was down to slice right through her back but she jumped back and stood right back up again. But on the way up, she was sliced a bit by the ninja's pocketknife. She moaned in pain as she saw the bottom half of her arm was now bleeding, the blood slowly slipping down her arm. _No wonder why this guy's the leader, he's a far superior fighter compared to his lackeys. _Bianca took note in her mind. And it was true; this guy was much stronger, crazier, and more skilled than the two ninjas she took on before.

He tried slicing at her again but Bianca quickly blocked the blow with both her hands. He tried punching her out but she also caught that hand with her free hand. She then saw an opening and kneed the man in the stomach. She then moved his arms down to the right side of his body and started to knee the arm that was holding the knife until on the third blow, the arm gave in and released the knife. Since Bianca's attention was drawn towards her kneeing the hand with the knife, she didn't notice her grip on the man's other hand loosening. With that, he got back his hand and quickly punched Bianca in the face causing her to do a 360 and to stumble back a couple of feet. She froze in place.

After recovering from the blow, she touched the side of her mouth and wiped off the blood that was starting to trickle down her chin. You could then see the fury in her eyes start to get even more fired up than before. She then made a run at him to try to do a quick jab but he easily blocked it and then punched her in the stomach and when he tried punching her in the face once more, she grabbed his fist, gave him the devils look, and then slammed her fist into his face as hard as she could. He stumbled back but got control quicker than Bianca did when she was punched in the face. Bianca not messing around anymore kicked the guy on his left side, and then switched to his right side, and back to his left side again. To attempt to finish him off, she high kicks the guy in the face causing him to fall to the ground. He touches the wound that was now developing on his forehead. He chuckled a bit sort of impressed but then threw a right jab at her. Bianca having enough blocked it, kicked him in the chest, and finally, ending it with a spin-kick to the face. He hit the wall with a thud and slowly slid down going into a slow and painful unconsciousness.

Once the fight was over, it began to drizzle a bit. Bianca then walks over and stands over the man she just knocked out. She kicks his leg to make sure he was out before she could finally relax a bit and take a breather. She then felt the pain of her arm rush all over her body once again. She looked down and it looked like it was bleeding even more than before. She looked down and got an idea. She bent down and took a piece of cloth that was around the man's stomach she just knocked out. She untied it from his waist and then carefully wrapped it around her arm and pressed on it to help slow the bleeding down. She didn't have time to clean it up because after that, she could hear and sense the presence of others coming her way. She had to figure out a way out of there. She looked around to see if there was any way to lose the new comers. She then looked up and saw a fire escape route. She pulled down the ladder and climbed up just in time before the new comers entered the alleyway. They were dressed the same as the men Bianca fought before except this time there was more of them. She quickly but quietly made her way up the fire escape but she was close enough so she could hear the conversation going on between the men but still slowly making her way up the stairwell.

"She couldn't have gotten too far. Fan out and make sure to find her and if you do, don't kill her, the master clearly said to keep her alive." One of the men said to the rest of the group. While they were talking and Bianca wasn't paying attention to where she was going, she hit her head upon a bar that was in front of her and she groaned in pain. Apparently she was louder than she thought she was and the men down in the alleyway heard her and located her on the fire escape.

"After her!" Another voice from the crowd of ninjas said and they all started to chase our young friend up the ladder at great speed. This caused Bianca to frantically start running up the slippery stairs since it was started to rain down harder. When she finally made it up to the rooftop, she was yet again greeted with more ninja. She froze in place trying to turn around when she saw that the ninja following her from below had caught up to her and were now on the roof, joining the rest of their comrades. They then formed a tight circle around Bianca. She then cautiously got into a fighting position once again, bracing for whatever was about to come her way. For a small beat, nothing happened, they just stared at her, until a few of the ninjas started to step to the side making a slight opening for someone else to join the circle. Bianca faced the opening to only be greeted with a mystery man. His armor was big, bulky, and shining. The armor consists of a chest plate, blade-covered metal plaques on his shoulders, forearms, hands, and shins. He also wore a helmet that covered his face that had three spikes on top. Compared to the rest of the men, he was bigger, and looked like he was much stronger than them too. She took it that this guy was the head of the operations. She was a bit nervous, but soon her fear was taken over by anger and frustration. So she glared at her new opponent and stood in a fighting stance.

"What do you want from me?" Bianca asked the man behind the steel mask a bit afraid, even though you couldn't tell by her voice; but her eyes showed it all.

"I want you." A voice said from behind the mask. It was a raspy voice that bellowed throughout the night. "You're impressive, very impressive." He continued. "My agents said you were good, but their description doesn't do you justice." He lifts up his helmet to reveal his face. He had a long, rectangular face with dark hair pilled back into a small ponytail. He had a wise and serious face on that looked like it could never be broken and that it has seen much through it's life. "I am Oroku Saki, eighth generation master of Ninjutsu." Even with the helmet off, his voice still bellowed even with the rain pouring form up above. "You are quite young, yes?"

"Almost sixteen, although it's hard to believe." Bianca commented, her fear of the man now lessened as the conversation went on. Though his eyes were hard and cold, which still sent shivers down her spine.

"It's much easier to believe than you can imagine. I have seen enough in this world to expect the extraordinary. And you _are _extraordinary. But I am not here to flatter you. We have important matters to discuss. I feel it was urgent that we meet. There are things you need to know." He said in his raspy voice.

"There are most definitely things I need to know! Like, why these ninjas, _your _ninjas, have been following me around all day, maybe even longer. Almost killing me down in that alley!" she said pointing her thumb behind her from which she came from.

"Which is exactly why we need to talk. We have been fighting each other, when we should actually be on the same side; fighting against true enemy."

"I think I have the bruises, and now scars to show to prove that you are the true enemy here!" Bianca said holding up her bandaged arm.

"Mmm, I see." The man known as Oroku Saki said after frowning at Bianca and narrowing his eyes. "To you, nothing is clear now. You've been accidentally caught up in a battle that is so much bigger than yourself."

"Yea, accidentally isn't the right word. How 'bout dragged in against your free will!" Bianca spat back at the man. "I didn't want any part of this. This morning I was just an average teenager going to school, but then all of a sudden you show up and screw everything up! Why couldn't you pick out somebody else, why me?" Bianca screamed angrily. "I may not know what's going on, but I know one thing, I don't want to be apart of it." She said getting ready to storm off, only to be met by the faces, well, masks of the ninjas.

"You insolent, little, brat! Join me, or face the dire consequences of messing with The Shredder!" Oroku Saki yelled. Bianca turned around, now her fear was starting to rise back up a bit. But to her surprise, her anger was rising much higher and quicker than her fear and it then overcame her.

"Over my dead body." Bianca sneered back.

"That can be arranged." The Shredder said. "Take a good look at me now, for it'll be the last thing you will ever see!" He said before putting back on his helmet and again all you could see was his beady little eyes, squinting in disgust at Bianca.

The Shredder after saying that goes right ahead and charges at Bianca at the speed at what seemed to be like a cannon ball. Bianca freaked out for a bit before side stepping out of the Shredder's range. The ninjas that were standing were Bianca was frantically moved out of the way so that their master wouldn't slam into them. After making a short stop, the shredder turned his attention back onto Bianca whose eyes seemed like they were staring straight through to Bianca's very soul. Bianca trying to look braver than she felt went running towards him, not sure what she was thinking, and tried to roundhouse kick him. When she attempted to do so, the Shredder grabbed her foot, stopping the blow from landing on his stomach. With the Shredder still holding Bianca's foot, she flipped in the air, causing her foot the hit the Shredder's face, almost knocking his helmet off of his head. The Shredder roared out in frustration and again tried going at her. He attempted a Dragon Punch, but was blocked by Bianca. Bianca then tried to Dragon Punch him back; he grabbed her fist and flipped her onto her back. While she was still down on her back, the Shredder was about to smash her face until she rolled out of the way just in time and then used her feet to trip the Shredder from under his legs.

This fight of going back and forth lasted for about three minutes. But, the further and further the fighting continued, the weaker and more exhausted Bianca got, which was a different story for the Shredder. When the Shredder was a good ten feet from Bianca, the Shredder charged at her once again with his left hand that had two metal spikes on them, ready to tear her limb from limb. Unfortunately for Bianca, she wasn't quick enough to get out of the way and his claw sliced her on her left side. She screamed out in pain as she hurtled to the ground. She was now in agony, bleeding uncontrollably. She didn't even have to look at how bad it was, she knew it was that bad. She tried to put her hand on it, to keep pressure on it, but it stung so much that she could barely do it. But she resisted the pain as much as she could and kept her hand on it. The two gashes on her side were at least two inches deep by Bianca's count. The smell of fresh blood was now stinging her nose. Her eyesight was now slowly starting to get fuzzy and her hearing was starting to go as well. But, she could clearly hear the evil laughter that was coming from no one other than the Shredder and she could clearly see him slowly approaching her with her blood dripping down his left, metallic hand. He slowly started to lift his left hand up again, to strike her once more.

"It ends, here and now for you." The Shredder hissed.

_It's all over, my life, as I know it will now only be a far off memory. Well, at least I went out fighting._ Bianca said in her mind, knowing she wasn't going to get any chances of speaking again. Bianca closed her eyes, as The Shredder was just about to end Bianca's life, as she knew it. All that was heard was a loud clang.

_What?_ _I'm still alive? _Bianca thought when nothing has happened to her yet. _But, why?_ She asked herself. She didn't want to open her eyes, because she was afraid of what she was about to see, but curiosity got to the better of her. When she opened her eyes, she couldn't believe her eyes. What she saw was two twin katana swords out of nowhere, and tangled in between the twin katana were the Shredder's sharp daggers that were secured to his hand. I think he was just as shocked as Bianca was.

She looked at the twin katana, from there; she went farther up them and saw the shadowy figure of what were supposedly hands. They were big and muscular. And from the hands she saw the person's arms, like the hands, they were big and toned with muscles. She couldn't see who the person was or what they were wearing, but she guessed a tank top. But from the arms, se saw a broad and muscular chest (she now figuring our it was a man that saved her) that led to a pretty big head. She tried to see if she could point out anything on the face, but all she saw were the person's eyes. She hadn't ever seen eyes as beautiful as the ones she was staring at now. They were a forest green color and they shining from the moonlight. They were big eyes that looked brave and honorable. From just looking at the man's eyes, she knew she could trust him. Now after zoning out, she remembered what was happening.

"I-I'm presuming you're one of the good guys?" Bianca stuttered to ask. All the mystery man did was nod in agreement. "Okay then, let me give you a hand, or how about a foot!" She said and she then gathered all of her strength to sit up and kick the Shredder in the gut as hard as she could. Surprisingly, she kicked him _a lot_ harder than she thought she did. That one kick sent him out of the twin katana's grasp and from there; it sent him flying into the ninjas that were helplessly behind him. She rolled to the right to get out from under the twin katana.

As soon as Bianca got her breath, all the pain started to take over her body once again and she collapsed onto her knees, bending over in pure agony. She was clenching her side again; it seemed from just moving that even more blood started to pour out. The stench was killing her while the pain was driving her insane. She groaned in pain and that's when her savior knelt down by her side and got his arms to go under Bianca's delicate body so he could pick her up and carry her to a better and safer spot. He found a corner where the ninjas weren't at and leaned her up against the ledge. She was biting her lip so that not so many moans would come out of her mouth, but every so often some would slip her mouth accidentally. She still couldn't see the face of her savior yet because he was still hidden by the shadows, and the fact that she was getting dizzier by the second wasn't helping either. Bianca's savior then had an idea.

"Donny, come here, and quick!" Her savior yelled. You could hear the voice of a true leader, and an honorable one at that, in his voice. Another shadow from the distance came over to where Bianca and the mystery savior were.

"What's wrong?" Asked the second mystery shadow he asked with concern. You could tell by his voice that he was very intellectual. She couldn't see much, but she could see that he had the same structure as her savior, but instead of two swords strapped to his back, he had a long stick, which she guessed was a Bo staff and he also had a small duffle bag on his back.

_Are these guys, ninjas too? _Bianca asked herself.

"She really got a good beating from the Shredder, and she's bleeding out of control. Do you think there's anything you can do to stop or at least slow down the blood?" Her savior said to his friend.

"I'll do the best I can, but while I'm working on this, go help out Raph and Mikey, they could sure use your help right around now." The man known as Donny said. Her savior looked back at the fighting, there were two more shadows built just like the two men in front of Bianca fighting there hardest against the opposing ninjas.

"Alright." The mystery savior said. He started to get up and before running off towards the brawl he yelled back "Good luck!" to his friend who was now helping the wound on Bianca's side.

_That's weird._ Bianca thought while the man was operating on Bianca as best as he could with what little materials he had with him in his bag. While he was trying to clean up the dried blood and the specks of dirt in her side, she could feel his hands on her. But the weird thing was, his hands felt weird against her skin. His hands didn't feel like they had skin on them, it felt more like,

_Scales? I guess he must be wearing leather gloves; they must be pretty thin though, I can still feel his pulse. But, why do I only feel, three fingers?_ Bianca thought in her head. She was really confused. She tried to focus her vision, but even when she tried, it was still too hard to make out anything. So she did the only thing that came to her mind. She lifted her right arm that was lying next to her and shoved the man into the light so she could see him better.

"What are you-" was all the person had time to say before she shoved him. What she saw astonished her and it left her completely speechless. What was now in front of her was a giant, green, three-fingered, _talking_, turtle. He was wearing a purple bandana that covered his eyes; he had a belt and a sash over his hard-shelled chest. He was amazing, and at the same time, a bit weird to look at.

_A giant, talking turtle is now fixing up my wound that I got from a crazed killer. Wow, did I hit my head when I fell?_ Bianca thought.

"That's not a costume, is it?" Bianca said to the turtle.

"Uh, no, it's not. But don't be scared, we're here to help." He said in a sort of nervous tone.

"Scared? Who said anything 'bout—wait, we?" Bianca said realizing that there were more. She then peered over the purple bandana wearing turtle's back and watched closely at who was fighting the Shredder and his army of never ending supply of ninjas. She could at last see them. There were two turtles fighting side by side against the many ninjas that were coming their way. One wore a red bandana over his eyes and was fighting with two Sais, while the other one was wearing a orange bandana over his eyes and was wielding nunchakus. You could tell just by looking at them that they all were very skilled. But that's when Bianca saw her savior. He was fighting off against the Shredder with his two katana. And the bandana that covered his eyes was blue. Out of all the turtles, Bianca could tell that he was the most skilled with his weapons. The way he moved, it was just as if he was dancing, it was beautiful, graceful, and most effective. She got distracted by the pain she was receiving from the turtle named Donny, who was still trying to stop the bleeding. She winced in pain.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Donny said with a sweet voice. Bianca smiled and said

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine." Bianca said reassuring him. After a slight pause she continued saying. "Thank you by the way, for saving me and all; to you and your…"

"Brothers. They're my brothers." Donny said knowing what she meant. She smiled at him. Her focus was then drawn back to the blue bandana-wearing turtle, her savior, fighting the Shredder.

"Who's that?" Bianca said lifting her hand and pointing to what she was talking about.

"That's the Shredder, he's been terrorizing us for months now. He's one of the cruelest people you will ever meet."

"No, not him, _him_." Bianca corrected him. "The one fighting him, the one who saved me."

"Oh, that's my older brother, Leonardo." Donny said. Bianca looked back at her savior now known as Leonardo and smiled.

"Leonardo…" Bianca mumbled her last thought before passing out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey look at me, i've added two chapters in one day. man are you guys lucky. :D sorry this one is so short compared to the previous two chapters, i was going to fit this one in the last one, but i thought i would be just a little bit too overwhelming, so i just made it into a short chappie. sorry, hopefully i'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow, or maybe later because i haven't written all of it yet and the reason i got this one done today so quickly because i wrote it at camp and so i basically just copied it off the sheet, but tweaking it here and there where it was necessary. anyway, now here's where it gets a bit interesting, and you get to see why the Shredder is so interested in Bianca. anywhoo, on with the story**

**Mikey: Alright, Cowabunga!**

**Me: Mikey? where'd you come from?**

**Mikey: Oh, i've been here and there...**

**Me: Okay, anyway, you have to get back to the story, you're essential to this part.**

**Mikey: I am, Awesome! see ya later dudette! oh, to the the dudes out there, she doesn't own TMNT and never will!**

**Me: Sad but true, enjoy the story!**

TMNT: The Unexpected Friendship

Chapter 4

Previously on TMNT: The Unexpected Friendship… (Thought I'd try it out :P)

"_What do you want from me?" ~ "I want you." "Join me, or face the dire consequences of messing with The Shredder!" ~ "Over my dead body." ~ Unfortunately for Bianca, she wasn't quick enough to get out of the way and his claw sliced her on her left side. She screamed out in pain as she hurtled to the ground. She was now in agony, bleeding uncontrollably. ~ "It ends here and now for you." ~ __**What? I'm still alive?**__ Twin katana stopped the attack. ~ "Who's that?" ~ "That's the Shredder-" ~ "No, not him, _him_. The one fighting him, the one who saved me?" ~ "That's my older brother, Leonardo." ~ "Leonardo…"_

**Turtles P.O.V.**

Donny was working on the mystery girls wound when he realized that she stopped talking. He lifted his head up from her wound and saw that the girl passed out.

"Okay, she's gone." Donny said out loud. From the other side of the roof, where you could see Leonardo fighting the Shredder, he heard what Donny said and turned around in shock.

"What? She's dead?" Leonardo yelled after delivering another blow to the never ending Shredder.

"God no. She's just unconscious. Jeez Leo, chill out, there's no need to jump out of your shell." Donny said while he was just wrapping up on finishing bandaging the girls wound. It wasn't perfect, but it would be stable for now and will help stop the blood from coming out.

After some time, the guys finally finished off the rest of the Foot ninjas, well most of them. So the Shredder and the Foot ninjas that were now getting up on their feet again finally called it quits and were now ready to retreat.

"This isn't the end turtles, you will soon see the end of your days. And that girl will be in my possession." He said before laughed evilly, and reached into his pocket and threw down a smoke pellet. When the smoke finally cleared up, no one remained on the rooftop except the turtles and the unconscious girl. Once they could finally relax, Mikey, Raph, and Leo all walked over to where Donny was with the girl.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Donny who was now putting another layer of bandages around the girl's stomach to keep the pressure on it.

"We go home, dat's what?" Raphael said in his heavy Brooklyn accent.

"Raph, you can't seriously be suggesting we just leave her here like this?" Leonardo questioned him.

"That's exactly wat I'm suggestin'." That's all Raph had to/ wanted to say to him.

"We can't just leave her here!" Leo yelled.

"Yea, that would be like, not right." Mikey said with his surfer dude voice.

"Fine, then we'll just dump her off at some hospital." Raph said trying to figure out a way to get as home as quickly as possible.

"I don't think it'll be that easy. By the look of how deep her wound is and how much blood she lost, and not to mention all the bruises and scrapes she's received, I don't think she'll make it 'til then. She's been through a lot by the looks of it. And to add on to the list, she knows who, what we are." There was a beat after that being said. This posed as a big problem. There were only a select few of humans that knew about their existence on earth. If anyone else found out about it, they would be next to be on American's Most Wanted Reptiles.

"Do you think you'll be able to sew up her wound?" Leo asked his brother now breaking the looming silence that was hanging over their heads.

"It'll take some time, but, I don't have the right materials with me to sew it up. So that means we'll have to-" Don was saying before he was rudely cut off by his brother Raph who was frantically spazzing because he knew exactly what Donny was about to say.

"Oh no! We are _not_ letting anymore stupid humans know 'bout us. Most of them either want us dead, or to dissect us."

"Na-uh, she's not like most humans, she's special." Mikey said.

"Don't be stupid Mikey." Raph said and gave Mikey a good smack upside the head.

"OW!" Mikey yelled.

"What's so special 'bout some kid?"

"Actually," Don started. "Mikey's got a point."

"He does?" Raph said in disbelief.

"I do?"

"Donny's right." Leo said. "The Shredder is after her. We should protect her and keep her out of the Shredder's hands."

"So what's the plan, Oh 'Fearless Leader'?" Raph said with his usual charming attitude.

"We take her back to the lair, stitch up her wound, and when she wakes up, convince her to keep us a secret and we'll let her stay with us until she ready to make it out there on her own without us."

"That sounds awesome Leo, but what about Master Splinter?" Mikey said. He brought up a good point; it took them forever to convince Master Splinter last time to even April O'Neil about their existence. How do they know he'll be okay letting _another_ human know about them?

"I guess we'll just have to keep her a secret from him." Leo said like there was nothing wrong with the idea.

"How on earth are we going to do 'dat? We can't keep her locked up like some pet, she's a freakin' human for crying out loud!" Raph replied back.

"Well, do you have any better ideas?" Leo said sounding a bit annoyed.

"Why can't we just tell Master Splinter? (Banged on the head by Raph) Ow! You didn't let me finish! Anyway, Splinter's an understanding guy, well rat. I mean, what arm could she really be?"

"Oh I can give you plenty. And he would never allow a human to stay in our lair."

"C'mon Raphie boy don't be such a hothead." Mikey teased.

"So we're all agreed then. We fix her up and then we talk to Master Splinter." Leo asked his brothers. Mikey and Donny nodded their heads in agreement, but Raph stays silent, and he's trying not to make eye contact.

"Ahem…" Leo mused to get Raph to look at him. Raph looked up and stared into six piercing eyes staring him down. He sighed in defeat and put up his hands saying

"Alright, alright, fine. Happy? But I call not cleaning up after her." He said half joking and half serious.

"I'll do it, I'll do it!" Mikey cheered. Now that deserved a hit upside the head from Raphael, Leonardo, and Donatello. "Ow! What? Was it something I said?" Mikey asked completely clueless, as usual.

"Alright then, now that's settled, let's head on home." Don said relieved that the day was finally over. He headed towards the ledge and jumped off, bouncing off of walls of the alleyway. Raph then casually started whistling as he started to walk towards the ledge, Mikey now getting what he was doing quickly caught up to him and ran to the ledge as well; leaving Leo stuck carrying the girl back to the lair. Leo sighed in defeat, picked up the girl, and carried her piggyback style. He headed for the ledge and unlike his brothers who were adding their own cool moves on the way down, Leonardo wanted to keep it safe since he had the girl on his back and took the fire escape down nice and slow. While on his way down the steps, he felt a strange tingle go from the center of his back all the way throughout his body. It didn't hurt, but it sure felt weird.

_Are you Leonardo?_ Leonardo heard a voice call his name from behind him.

"Huh, who's there?" Leo asked as he spun around, but didn't see anybody there. He scanned the area, then turned back around and continued his way down the stairs.

_Are you Leonardo?_ The same voice asked again, except this time, it sounded more annoyed and it was so loud that it rang throughout all of Leo's head. Leo again spun around and was given the same result as last time, nothing.

"Who wants to know?" Leo asked skeptically to no one in particular.

"I do." He heard the voice say loud and clear. Leo's vision then started to fade. He couldn't see anything anymore. It was like he was blinded by complete and utter darkness. But then appeared a light in front of him; like a spotlight. And under the spotlight was a familiar girl with long brown hair wearing a black top with one sleeve, white ripped jean shorts, tube socks, and black converse. It was the girl that he saved.

"You're, you're that girl." Leo said amazed. He looked at his back to see that the girl on his back was now gone. He then looked back at the girl in front of her and tilted his head, in total and utter confusion.

"Yup, it's me." The girl started to say. " So do I have to ask again?" She asked Leo. He just stood there, still confused as ever. "(Sigh) Are, you, Leonardo?"

"Yea, I-I'm Leonardo. Who are you? How are we talking? Where are we? How-" He was cut off by the girl.

"Okay, you ask _way_ too many questions. But, for starters, I'm Bianca, and I'm talking to you telepathically. I don't know how we got here but we're in your head. The only think I know is that I wanted to say something to you and here I am, inside your head." The girl now known to Leonardo as Bianca explained nicely.

"Okay, Bianca, this is a bit much for one night. Can I go please, you're really hurt and I want to help you." Leo said somewhat begging.

"Wait, before you go. I wanted to tell you something."

"Tell me what?"

"Thank you."

"You're thanking me? For what?"

"You're kidding right? You saved my life, that's what! I f you didn't come when you did, I could've, no, would've died. I'm lucky to have only come out of that little tussle with just this wound." She said pointing to her left side that you could tell through her shirt was padded well with gauze and bandages.

"And the bruises, marks, and everything else that you have. But, you're welcome, I guess." Leo said a bit unsure. Bianca giggled a bit at his confusion, which Leonardo soon joined in on. But all of a sudden, Bianca stopped laughing, groaned a bit, and dropped to her knees in pain. She was holding her side and it was starting to bleed again. Leonardo ran up to her and knelt down next to her seeing what he could do to help.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine, but; we should get going. I don't exactly have a lot of time, if you know what I mean." She said putting on a small smile trying to reassure him that it was nothing to worry about. They stared at each other for a bit until Bianca broke the silence saying, "Don't take this the wrong way, but you have _really _pretty eyes." Leo blushed a tiny bit and tilted his head again in a bit of confusion. But before he could question her or even comment, she disappeared into a ball of glitter and soon after, Leonardo's vision started to clear up. He was soon standing straight up again, and he was right back on the fire escape. He turned around to still see the sleeping Bianca on his back. He looked at her side and started to see it looked damp, he touched it a bit and saw that it was fresh blood breaking through the gauze. He then heard Raphael calling for him down below.

"C'mon bro, what's the holdup?" Raphael calls from below. He was halfway down the manhole holding the lid up above his head. Leonardo starts to quickly make his way down yelling back to Raph

"I'll be there in a second." By this time, he's at the bottom of the fire escape and he jumps to the concrete and runs to the manhole where Raph is impatiently waiting for him.

"Slow poke." Raph says to Leo in a joking matter when he's next to the manhole.

"Well, how about you carry Bianca instead." Leo says back to his not so younger brother.

"Yea ri—wait, how'd you know her name's Bianca?" Raph asked a bit confused.

"It's…complicated." Leo said, not knowing how to explain the whole telepathy thing to Raph in a simple matter. Raph stares at him for a second, but then decides to shrug it off and just drops down the manhole. Leo carefully follows his brother down the manhole using the ladder on the side and then quietly placed the manhole cover back on top.


	5. Chapter 5

TMNT: The Unexpected Friendship Fanfiction Story

TMNT: The Unexpected Friendship

Chapter 5

(Okay, so I've officially decided to give up on the whole flashback thing, I don't have that kind of effort :P, anyway sorry this is so long, but at least you don't have to wait any longer for an update I hope you like it :D)

Last time we saw our favorite turtles they were running down the sewers with the exhausted and still very wounded Bianca tagging along. Finally when they reached a clearing, Donatello who was in front of the group bent down and put his hand on one of the pipes on the wall. He then twisted it around to reveal a secret door that led to their lair; or as they like to call it, their home.

When they entered their home, the lights were out, and they walked in with caution, hoping not to wake up their master. After about taking ten feet inside their home, the lights immediately flickered on and the boys were blinded by the brightness.

"Ahem," came a voice that sounded very old and wise. The brothers gasped as they saw their father approach them. Their father unlike the turtles was a rat, and like the turtles, he wasn't an ordinary one for that matter. He was standing on his hind legs, using a walking stick for support, and was standing around 4'5. He was wearing a dark brown tunic. And his small eyes looked like they've seen much in his life. But at that moment, his eyes were staring at his adopted sons very suspiciously. Realizing that the unconscious Bianca was clearly visible on Leo's back, Mikey ran to the couch and grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Leo so that you couldn't see Bianca anymore. Master Splinter raised his eyebrow to this action, luckily not catching Bianca slinging onto Leo's back.

"Where were you my sons? You know very well how dangerous it is for you to be up on the surface." Master Splinter said to his sons.

"But Master Splinter," Raph started. "We had to go topside, cuz The Shredder was up to good for nuthin' tricks; so we did what we do best."

"Leonardo, may I ask why you have that blanket wrapped around yourself?" Master Splinter asked even more suspiciously than the last question.

"Uh, well, you see…" Leonardo stuttered as he tried to think of a reason without revealing the presence of Bianca on his back.

"I was worried that Leo here was going to catch a cold because it was so cold up on the surface and not to mention the rain." Mikey said trying his best not to look guilty. Leo to his response just smiled and nodded along with Mikey who was doing the same to reassure their father.

"My sons, is there something you're forgetting to tell me? Like, why our home now is filled with the strong smell of blood." Master Splinter asked his sons.

"Oh, that?" Donatello asked. "That's, uh, just a cut that Leo got on his arm. Nothing to worry about, I will fix it up right up for him."

"Well if you got hurt, I must see it." Master Splinter said taking a step forward closer to his sons.

"NO!" All four turtles yelled putting their arms up in front of them stopping Master Splinter from coming any closer.

"We mean, there's no need to worry, it's just a little scrape on my arm, no need to look at it. We're just going to head into Don's lab so he can fix it up." Leo said to his father while pushing along the rest of his brothers towards Don's workshop/laboratory. Before Master Splinter could ask any more questions, Mikey, who was the last one to enter the lab shut the door behind him that echoed throughout the lair.

"Hmm, maybe some things are better left unknown." Master Splinter said to himself while walking back to his room.

Meanwhile, while Mikey was helping Don get the area set up for Bianca to lie down and finally get operated properly, Raph was helping Leo get Bianca off of his back. Mikey and Don set up an old hospital bed that they got for whenever someone was injured and needed to lie down. Once the bed was put together, Raph and Leo laid Bianca carefully on the bed on her left side so that Don could get a good look at her wound. All the turtles besides Donny who was unraveling the bandages that he put around Bianca's stomach stepped back to give him some space to operate. Even from where they stood, they quickly felt the smell of dried and fresh blood overcome the air as the more bandages were taken off of Bianca's side. Soon the smell was becoming hard to bear. Mikey even had to leave for a while so he wouldn't start puking from the horrid smell. Since the turtles knew that the procedure was going to take a while, they pulled up some chairs and waited while their brother tried his very best to help the poor girl.

Raph and Mikey being who they are dosed off while waiting since it was getting pretty late; but Leo, who was really worried about Bianca still sat there and waited, asking Don every so often how everything was checking out. Since Leo wasn't doing much and he was still very worried about Bianca, he decided to help get his mind distracted for a bit to bring his brothers back to their rooms so they could get a well-deserved sleep.

After waiting countless of hours, both Don and Leo not getting a wink of sleep was finally done and everything looked fine. Overall, Bianca had received 197 stitches on her side. And Don even re-bandaged the cut that was on Bianca's right arm that she got when fighting the ninja with the knife in the alleyway that he noticed after carefully moving Bianca from her side to her back which surprisingly didn't require stitches.

"Hey Leo, the procedure's done." Don said turning around and then carefully taking off the now blood stained gloves that he was wearing. Leo perked up a bit at the news and quickly got out of his seat and walked over to Don.

"Well, is she going to be okay now?" Leo asked concerned. Don took off his goggles so he could get a better look at Bianca and then wiping some sweat from the place where his eyebrows were meant to be.

"She's going to be fine. I gave her some painkillers so she wouldn't be in too much agony when she woke up. The two gashes that were on her side are now all sewn up and everything seems to be okay. But she did lose a lot of blood, so it might take her a while to heal. But other than that, she'll be back to normal in no time."

"That's good to here. Hey, you should get to sleep; you must be exhausted from working so hard." Leo said putting a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Yea, I guess I should. But first I'm going to take a shower and see if I can get rid of the smell of blood off of me." He said sort of chuckling. He put a hand on his brother's shoulder and then walked out of the room. Once Don was gone, Leo took the chair he was sitting in before he walked over and brought it up next to Bianca's bed. He sat down and looked at the sleeping Bianca. He never really got a good look at her before. She had clean, pale skin, long eyelashes, and her lips were a light pink and she had a little stuck up nose. He gently moved some hair out of her face. He then got an idea. He wanted to see if maybe, he could talk to her again. He didn't know exactly what to do because he didn't know what he did last time. And last time she called out to him. He didn't even know if he could even call out to her. But he was willing to give it a shot. He sat back in his seat, closed his eyes and thought to himself

_Bianca, Bianca, it's me, Leonardo. Are you there?_ But nothing happened. He opened his eyes and sighed. He then thought maybe since she was on his back when she called out to him that maybe they had to be in physical contact to talk to each other through their minds. He then slowly went over to touch her hand. He touched it lightly; a bit afraid of what was going to happen. He took a deep breath in, and he placed his hand right on top of hers. He again called out

_Bianca, Bianca, answer me if you can. It's Leonardo. Can you hear me? _At first nothing happened; but after a slight pause, he felt a shock that again spread out through his whole body starting from the tips of his fingers. His vision once again went black. At first, he was just standing there, in the middle of nowhere, until a bright flash of light came from in front of him. It was so bright that he had to cover his eyes from going completely blind. When the light dimmed down and Leo opened his eyes, he saw Bianca standing in front of him, just like before, except she was closer to him now.

"Hello, Leonardo." Bianca said sort of shyly. She gave him a small smile and in return, so did Leo.

"Hi Bianca; and you can call me Leo, if you want." Leo said in return sort of sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay, Leo, I'm surprised that you were able to telepathically contact me."

"To tell you the truth, so was I. But I really wanted to check up on you and see how you were doing."

"Well I'm doing much better than I was before. Thanks to your brother, who seems very sweet, all the pain has thankfully subsided. And I'm really grateful that you ran into me, or else, well, you know."

"It's sort of what we do. Mikey calls us the 'heroes of the night'. I'm just shocked you weren't, or aren't, frightened by our appearance."

"Oh, well, after being followed by and then attacked by fully fledged ninjas, and getting cut up by an evil tin man, I think I now can expect the unexpected." She said sort of laughing. "And who was that guy anyway, you called him the what?" Bianca asked more serious this time.

"You mean the Shredder?" Leo asked.

"Yea! That's him, what's his deal, and what does he want with me?"

"We're just as clueless as you are. But what I can tell you is that he is a ruthless man who only seeks to destroy who, or whatever is in his way and has no honor."

"And that creep expected me to join him, yea right!" Bianca said.

"Well that's good, but you know that also means that you're now on his bad side."

"Meaning?" Bianca asked not quite getting the idea.

"Meaning that he's going to hunt you down until you do join him, or worse." Leo said, not wanting to finish his thought.

"Oh great, I thought my only trouble this year was going to be keeping up with all the homework I get."

"Don't worry, I'll-I mean, we'll make sure that the Shredder doesn't lay a hand on you, or even get close to you for that matter." Leo said putting his hands on top of Bianca's shoulders to help comfort her.

"Really? Y-you really mean that?" Bianca asked.

"I promise."

"Oh, thank you so much Leo! You're the best." She said pulling him into a hug. She then realizing what she'd just done quickly let go of him, taking a step back and blushing. "Uh, sorry 'bout that." She said sheepishly. A bit of pink was even starting to show up on Leo's green skin.

"I-it's okay." They both laughed kind of awkwardly after that. They then were silent and all they did was trying not to make eye contact, but as soon as they did, they stared at each other for a moment.

"Are you staring at my 'really pretty eyes' again?" Leo said in a teasing matter. Bianca realizing that he was mimicking her blushed a bit and playfully hit him in the arm.

"Oh, shut up." She said laughing a bit. Leo was laughing too. Then something weird happened, everything was starting to go all fuzzy.

"What's happening?" Leo said.

"Oh no, someone must be trying to wake you up." Bianca said.

"Oh great, my brothers couldn't give me a minute to myself, could they?" Leo said annoyed. Bianca giggled at the remark that made Leo cheer up a bit.

"You should go before one of your brothers think you're dead or something." Bianca said sort of upset that he had to go.

"I'll be back soon. At least, if you don't mind?" Leo shyly asked.

"You can talk to me anytime, and hopefully the next time we talk it'll be in person and not in our heads." She said hoping that would be true.

"That might not happen because I think Donny gave you too much medication, so you might be sleeping for a while." Leo joked and Bianca laughed. His vision was starting to get even fuzzier than before. "That's my cue." Leo said.

"Okay." Bianca moped.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay, but before you go," Bianca said before Leo was about to wake up. "Thanks again, for everything." She smiled. Leo smiled back at her and that's when his vision at this point was completely gone. His eyes were slowly opening, returning back to the lab. He lifted his head that was on the bed and looked up to see who was shaking him. It was his brother Michelangelo and he was yelling

"C'mon, get you and your lazy shell up out of that seat and lets go!"

"Where are we going?" Leo asked still a bit drowsy.

"Master Splinter said he wanted to speak to all of us; now." Mikey said sort of afraid of what their father wanted to talk about with them.

"(Sigh), okay, okay I'm getting up. Hey, what time is it?" Leo asked curious to see how long he was out for.

"It's nine o'clock in the morning. Now c'mon, we can't keep Splinter waiting." Mikey said picking Leo out of his seat and dragging him out of the lab. Leo was confused about how he slept for so long. He was only talking to Bianca for a couple of minutes. Before he could think about it anymore, he was on the couch sitting next to Donny and Raph was sitting on the rail of the sofa while Mikey took the lounge chair next to the couch while their father and sensei stood in front of them.

"My sons, we have to discuss some very important matters, for instance, why you have revealed yourself to yet another human." Master Splinter said sounding disappointed in his sons because he has warned them countless of times about being careful and sticking to the shadows when up on the surface.

"But, Master Splinter, you have to understand. She was badly injured and-" Leo started trying to not upset his master.

"No, you four were being reckless, and reckless behavior doesn't go without being punished. Early morning training for a month, for everyone; starting tomorrow." Master Splinter said making it very clear. All four of the turtles sighed in unison. "But, for now, where is the girl?"

"She's in my lab, Master Splinter.? Donny said and the five of them headed straight to the lab without another word. Once they entered the lab, the four turtles made a pathway so that Master Splinter could see Bianca on the bed, motionless. Master Splinter then went up to the girl and looked over her wounds and her in general.

"She has a very strong spirit." Master Splinter said somewhat to himself and somewhat to his sons who were now also gathered around the bed.

"You know, Master Splinter, if you wanted to, you could talk to her." Leo said.

"How is this possible when she is unconscious?" Mikey asked.

"Well, she has these weird abilities?" Leo said trying to describe Bianca's telepathic powers as best as he could.

"What abilities my son?" Master Splinter asked.

"Well, she is, telepathic, all you have to do is touch her hand and then call out to her and then, somehow, she answers you in your head." Leo said explaining it as best as he could.

"So that's why you were holding her hand when I came to wake you up before. I thought you were being one of those love sick people like you see on soap operas." Mikey said.

"Yea, wait what?" Leo asked.

"Never mind that." Master Splinter said before Leo could start interrogating Mikey about what he meant. "Are you sure it'll work?" He asked, referring to Bianca being telepathic.

"I'm positive Master Splinter, here," Leo said pulling up a chair up to Master Splinter so he could sit down. "You might want to sit down for this." Leo said. Master Splinter took the seat and looked at Bianca before placing his furry paw on Bianca's hand.

"Now, all you have to do now is concentrate, close your eyes, and reach out to her." Leo said. Master Splinter closed his eyes as Leo said to and concentrated. Not long after, his vision was starting to change from darkness to a gray area with a smoky background. After some of the smoke cleared, the girl appeared in front of Master Splinter with her back turned to him.

"Oh, good, you're back, I was wondering-" She was now facing Master Splinter "—Wait… you're not Leo." Now facing Master Splinter's direction. She was a bit shocked by his appearance but tried not to show it.

"Do not be alarmed, I am here to simply speak with you for a moment. I am Master Splinter."

"And you're their…" Bianca said trying to figure out his relationship to the turtles.

"I am their sensei; as well as their father."

"Oh, okay, that makes, sense." Bianca said, still sounding quite confused.

"And what is your name?"

"Oh, my name is Bianca, Bianca Henderson."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Henderson." Master Splinter said politely and bowed to her in respect.

"It's and honor to meet you too." Bianca said bowing her head in return.

"And are you feeling alright?"

"Well, I'm feeling much better, thanks to your sons. They've been so kind."

"Then perhaps you are ready to talk." Master Splinter said. Bianca simply nodded her head and Master Splinter then continued. "Miss Bianca, we have something most important to discuss."

"Uh, Okay. What is it?"

"We have never revealed ourselves to the upper world. You have placed us in great danger. I'm afraid we find ourselves in your mercy."

"Is that what you're worried about? Well you don't have to worry another second about it because I wouldn't dare tell anybody. Besides, who would actually believe me?" Bianca said reassuring the rat. Master Splinter walked up to Bianca and looked into her eyes and Bianca stared back at him.

"I believe you." Master Splinter said after a slight pause.

"Wow, you can tell I won't tell anybody just by a simple stare."

"No, it's called trusting your gut."

"Well, now that's settled," Bianca started to say, "can I ask you something?"

"What is it Ms. Henderson?"

"Well, since I know your secret, what exactly is it? Like, how did you come to be?"

"I have memories, memories of when I used to be what you might call, normal. I remember, a day that started out like any other, but ended changing the course of many lives. I witnessed an accident. A young boy carried a glass jar with four pet infant turtles. An old blind man was crossing the street, when he was almost run down by a large truck. As the truck swerved, a metal canister bounced out of the back. It smashed open, releasing a glowing ooze, which covered their bodies. I took pity, gathering them in a coffee can. I took them to my burrow.

"The next morning, I awoke to find that the four have doubled in size; the ooze had affected their growth. It changed me also, making me larger and more intelligent. They followed me everywhere, except above ground. I knew the people of the surface would not understand. We are so, different. I was amazed by their dexterity, but even so, I was not prepared for what had happened one day. They actually spoke, my name.

"Soon they all were speaking. Intelligence followed soon after. Realizing that the world above is sometimes a dangerous place, I started to teach them Ninjutsu, the secret arts of stealth and power and all that I've known of this world. From a battered book on famous renaissance artists I fished out of the storm drain, I chose names for each of them; Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo; together they are…"

"Turtles forever!" The boys cheered as they all of a sudden appeared into their conversation that startled Bianca and caused her to jump while Master Splinter stayed completely calm.

"And so we have remained in secret; and that is our story."

"Wow, that's unbelievable."

"Yup, we're unbelievable." Mikey said posing for Bianca which caused her to laugh and got Mikey a well deserved smack upside the head from no one other than Raph. Mikey groaned in pain while rubbing his head.

"Ignore Mikey, you're life will be a lot easier; trust me on this one." Raph whispered to Bianca. Bianca laughed at first thinking that he was joking but then he saw his expression and it was dead serious. Bianca then nodded and took mental note of that. "I'm Raphael by the way, but Raph for short."

"And I'm Mikey!" Mikey said excitedly running up to Bianca and shoved Raph out of the way so that he was standing next to her. "And we would have talked to you sooner, except a certain blue bandana wearing turtle forgot to mention that we could. *Cough*, Leo, *Cough*" Mikey added on coughing towards Leo. Leo pushed him away from him. Bianca just laughed.

Raph then got up since the shove caused him to fall and then tackled his orange bandana-wearing brother. While they were tussling the purple clad turtle decided it was his turn to introduce himself.

"I am Donatello, buy most people call me-"

"Donny, I remember you from last night, you were putting bandages on my side, right?"

"Yup, that was me." He said bashfully rubbing the back of his neck.

"My sons, I think it's time for us to get back. It's time for your training. And since we missed the early morning training today, we're adding an extra hour and a ½ to today's lesson." Mikey and Raph got up from one another and went over to their master. "Ms. Henderson, if you would do the honors." Master Splinter said.

"Alright, see you guys later, have fun." She said winking and with a wave of her hand, everyone's vision was returning back to normal and they were back in Donny's lab.

"Now, let us begin today's lesson." Master Splinter said getting up from his seat while walking out of the room.

"Wow, that was, totally awesome dudes!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Oh, shut up you chuckle head and let's go." Raph said to Mikey while shoving him out the door. Don was following suit when he realized that his eldest brother had not followed them out yet. He turned around to see him still looking down at the sleeping Bianca with caring and worried eyes.

"Come on Leo," Donny said putting a gentle hand onto Leo's shoulder which caused Leo to look at Donny. "I promise, she is going to be just fine. We'll check up on her as soon as our lesson is over. Okay?" Donny said putting on a smile to reassure his brother not to be worried. Leo half smiled at his brother. He took one last look at Bianca before turning around and walking out of the lad with Donny. He sighed to himself and closed the door quietly.

While the boys were still being punished with vigorous hours of training, several hours went by and on the other side of the lair where the lab was, the sleeping Bianca was starting to shuffle in her bed. She was furiously turning in her bed. She was having a nightmare.

"No," Bianca was mumbling in her sleep. "Get away, help! Somebody, help, please. NO!" Bianca said yelling and sitting up in her bed panting and sweating now awakened from her dream. She had a dream about her encounter with the Shredder.

"Man, what a dream." Bianca said to herself. Before she could focus on anything else, she started to feel a sharp pain that started from her side and spread throughout her whole body like a tidal wave that caused her to lie down again. She starts to moan quietly in pain and holding her side. After the pain subsided after a couple of moments, she looked at her hands and lifted up her shirt a bit to reveal two black, stitched up, parallel lines running along her side. She gently touched the rims of the stitches trying to not cause her anymore pain.

_I wish it was a dream,_ Bianca thought to herself; but then the memory of the turtles came to her head and their kind father. _Well, some of it anyway._ Bianca looked up from her stitches and took in her surroundings. She was in a small lab on a small yet comfy fold up bed. Even though the room wasn't completely lit, she could see a bunch of tools, mini gadgets, and many unfinished projects scattered around the room. She tried to sit up again this time holding her side to see if would prevent some pain. After successfully sitting up in the bed, she wanted to look around, found out exactly where she was. She carefully swung her legs over the side the bed without too much pain to her side and tried to get up. When she first tried, she almost fell over but sat back down on the bed.

She held onto the table that was next to the bed for balance and got up. Receiving some pain for getting up too quickly she put her hand on her side. She caught her breath since just moving was sort of taking a lot of out her she slowly made her way to the door. When she was half way there, she realized that there were some clothes laid out on the table. There was a white V-neck with a pair of black sweat pants neatly laid out. On top of them was a note. She took the note off the table and read it.

_Dear Bianca,_

_ Just in case at this time you're up; we laid out some clothes for you if you wanted to get out of you clothes you have on now, since, you know, they're kind of stained with blood. Sorry if they're a bit big. :) _

_ From,_

_ Leo_

_ P.S. It would be best if you stayed in bed, so you can get better._

Bianca couldn't help but laugh at Leo's kindness.

_He's such a gentleman._ She thought to herself. So she decided to put on the clothes since she didn't like smelling like blood and slipped on the sweat pants without too much pain and carefully pulled on the top over her head. They were a bit big, but they were comfy.

Completely ignoring the P.S. part of the letter, she makes her way out of the lab carefully and making sure not to make any noise whatsoever. When she wanders out of the lab, she is now exposed to a bright and open room. It took her eyes a moment to adjust to all the lights but when they finally did, she was absolutely amazed. The whole place was one big dome with two layers. From what she could see, she saw a lounging area with a beat up, blue couch that was in front of about fourteen televisions all stacked up. To the left of the lounging area, she could see a doorway that led into a small kitchen. To the right of the lounging area, there was a doorway that was closed off with old-fashioned, Japanese sliding doors. To the far right of the dome shaped home, there was a weird looking door that looked so ancient, but for some when she looked at the markings on the front of the door, they gave her a weird headache. Taking her mind off that side of the home, she saw to the far left side of the area, there was yet another doorway that led to another part of the mysterious home.

She started to hear some shuffling of feet heading towards her way. She panicked and as quickly ash she could without causing herself too much pain, she headed towards a pole that was holding up the second floor of the home and hid behind it. She could feel the presence of two people coming their way. They were very loud and they sounded like they were arguing. The two male voices were very different from one another; one of the voices had a surfer dude's accent while the other voice had a Brooklyn accent. Bianca knew that she recognized the voices but she doesn't remember where. She couldn't quite make out what they were saying since they were talking in slightly hushed tones. But one of the last things they said is what she actually could make out.

"Come on Shell-Fo'-Brains," the Brooklyn accented teenager said to the other teenager. "If we don't hurry up, Master Splinter will have our shells if we're late, again."

"Yea, I don't think my head could take another hit from that walking stick of his." Said the surfer dude voice. They then quickened there pace and out of the open area and into the doorway that led to the other part of the home. When the coast was finally clear, Bianca peeked her head out of her hiding spot.

_Okay, that was a bit too close, I'll have to be more careful. I wonder where they were headed?_ Bianca thought to herself. She now came completely out of her hiding spot she quietly walked over to the doorway, still sticking to the shadows a bit just in case anyone else came passing through. She entered in a dark room, there was an eerie glow to the room but from what she could make out, it had a lower ceiling than the last room, and it seemed to be some sort of dojo. She then saw from where the small light was coming from giving the room the weird glow, it was from a small candle in the middle of the room. She could see a dark hand holding it, and then when her eyes were adjusting better to the room, she saw the hand was gray and it had a lot of fur on it.

_Fur? How could someone have so much hair on his or her hands? Wait a sec…_ She though but then looked more closely to the mysterious hand. It seemed like the hand had claws as well. The hand then led to an arm that was covered in a brown and black tunic. From there she saw the person's face; or should she say, rat's face. It was Master Splinter. She then remembered meeting him through her telepathic powers. He was sitting on his legs and she could see his serious and wise eyes through all the fur covering his face.

"Remember, to be a true ninja, you must become one with the shadows. Darkness gives the ninja power, while light reveals the ninja's presence. Now, can you extinguish this flame without revealing yourselves?" Splinter closed his eyes and held out the flickering candle on his walking stick. He moved the candle out of the way as one of his sons sailed over him and crashed into the wall.

"Too noisy, Donatello," the rat commented to the purple clad turtle who wielded the Bo staff. Another turtle except wearing an orange mask and wielded the nunchakus went for the candle, but Splinter dodged him which caused him to go flying into Donatello. The brothers moaned from the impact.

"Too clumsy, Michelangelo." A red-masked turtle tiptoed up behind the Ninjutsu master. Splinter ducked and the figure flew over him. However, he quickly regained his balance. With a spin of his Sais, the figure ran at full speed towards Splinter. Master splinter took the candle off the walking stick as he knelt down and held his walking stick out to the side. A startled cry and a crash later, the three turtles were piled up against the wall.

"Poor choice, Raphael," Splinter told his son. Bianca was so distracted by the intense training she didn't realize that one of the turtles was missing. From the shadows lurked the last and eldest. The blue clad turtle was lurking in the shadows right behind where Bianca was hiding.

"Ahem," he said from behind her now revealing his whereabouts. Bianca jumped and landed face planted on the ground while she was trying to run out of her hiding spot. Master Splinter ran to flip the light switch on. When the lights were on, there was poor Bianca lying on the stone floor. Bianca could feel her face heating up with embarrassment and pain. She rubbed her face and sat up moaning in pain and frustration.

"Ugh, what was that for? You scared me half to death," she complained to the blue masked turtle that just stood there with his arms crossed with a slight frown on his face.

"I thought I, we, told you to stay in bed, you still need your rest." he said annoyed but with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Thanks for the concern but I feel fine now. And, I wanted to see the place and what you were doing. Excuse me for being a bit curious."

"Well now that you've seen everything its time for you to go back." he said as he started to push her out the door. She slipped right past him and turned around to face him with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, sounds great, but I don't want to go back. I'm perfectly fine. Watch." she stepped back, did a back bend and from there went into a back walkover and finished off with a split. The boys stood there flabbergasted with their mouths hanging open while Master Splinter looked rather impressed. "See, no pain at all." she then pulled the end of her shirt a bit so that the stitches on the left side of her stomach were visible. "And look at that, no blood." Leo finally started to snap himself back into reality. He tried to stay angry but for some reason with her it was hard. "Can someone help me up? I can never get up by myself." she said sort of embarrassed. Don and Raph came from behind her and each took one of Bianca's arms and pulled her up nice and slow. "Ah, that's better, thank you." she said turning to both Raph and Donny and did a little bow. When she was turned around, Leo came up behind her.

"Ok, time's up." he said while he picked her up and hung her over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Bianca whined while she kicking and hitting Leo's shell. "Put-me-down!" still struggling to break free. Before Leo could leave the room with Bianca, Master Splinter stepped in.

"My son," Master Splinter was about to argue with his son actions until there was a large gurgling noise it was loud and it rang throughout the whole lair. Leo put down Bianca who was rubbing her neck and turning a slight shade of pink. Leo cocked an eye ridge at Bianca until the strange noise again. Bianca turning more pink and held her stomach.

"Was that your stomach?" Leo questioned Bianca causing all eyes to land on her. Before Bianca could deny it, her stomach moaned in hunger again. She held her stomach and shushed it.

"Uh, I guess being asleep for so long can really work an appetite." she said before she started to nervously laugh.

"Do not fear, Ma Cherie," Mikey said holding out his arm to her so they could link arms. "Chef Mikey is here!" Bianca took his arm with a giggle and was immediately being pulled out of the dojo almost like she was flying. Everyone else sweat-dropped and casually left the dojo following the trail of toppled things that led to the kitchen where a wondrous smell was starting to fill the air. As soon as they entered the kitchen they saw food everywhere, some on the cabinets and some on the floor and some surprisingly ended up on plates that were all placed in front of Bianca who was seated in a chair at the island in the middle of the kitchen. Mikey was zipping around the kitchen preparing everything. Once he heard a sharp loud ding, he rushed over to the toaster to take out a toasted bagel. Forgetting that it was hot he started to toss it in the air like it was a hot potato. He quickly got a plate and blew on his hand to stop the pain. He got butter and cream cheese and put it on the halves of the bagel (cream cheese on one and butter on the other). He then placed the plate next to the other food that was laid out in front of Bianca. He stood next to her and said

"Ta Da!"

"Wow, this looks amazing." Bianca said in amazement. "Oh, god," she said putting her hand to her mouth. "I think I'm drooling." everyone including her was laughing. "Thank you so much Mikey. You're too sweet." Bianca said hugging the orange clad turtle that was a bit shocked by the hug and even blushed a bit. She let go and saw his face and giggled. She then turned back to her food.

"Goodness, where to start..." Bianca thought aloud. There was a plate of scrambled eggs with ketchup on the side, a bowl of cereal, a plate with sizzling bacon and tater tots, the plate with the 2 halves of a bagel, a glass of orange juice, and to finish it off, a big plate of strawberry pancakes with whipped cream and syrup. Since she loved strawberry pancakes, she started with those; she took a small bite and immediately fell in love.

"Mikey, these are the best strawberry pancakes ever!" Bianca squealed.

"I'm glad you like them." Mikey said in return.

"And when you're done I would like to run a couple of tests on you, just to make sure you're alright." Bianca looked up.

"Thanks Donny, but I'm pretty sure ill be fine. I mean I've gotten plenty of stitches before and probably from far worse situations." Bianca said casually.

"More worse than being attacked by highly advanced and skilled foot ninjas and the Shredder himself?" Leo said with some disbelief.

"Oh yea, I've gotten so many stitches over my life. This is definitely up on the list, but it's not too major."

"Not too maja'? Ya got a huge gash on ya arm and even bigger slashes on ya side. How's dat not too maja'?"

"Well I'll show you." she said. She put her left foot on the stool next to her and lifted up the bottom of the sweatpants to reveal a somewhat noticeable streak down her leg.

"This is from when I was scaling a mountain with my family on one of our hiking trips. A huge and very sharp rock shattered my shin and it was in there for 5 1/2 hrs, it was pretty deep. That was 86 stitches."

"Pfft, that's nuthin'..." Raph spat.

"Now who said I was done." Bianca smirked. She stood up and moved her hair to one side of her neck to reveal small but noticeable scratches on her neck.

"Glass vase fell from a high shelf and knocked me out. 41 stitches." she still had her back to them but started to lift up the back of her shirt a bit, just far enough to see three curved lines going down the middle of her back. "Attacked by a wolf in my backyard who was trying to hurt my dog. 109 stitches." she let down her shirt and pushed her hair back and turned on he heel so that she faced the turtles and rat again. She lifted up the right bottom part if her sweats all the way up to her thigh. There was a visible straight line that went half way around it.

"Cut by some purple dragon thugs in the city. 77 stitches."

"You were attacked by purple dragons?" they all exclaimed.

"Yea, a couple of times, but this is the only major victory they got. But every time after that, I gave them a little 1, 2 and since the 3rd time I beat them up, they stopped bothering me. Now anyway," she said rolling down her pant leg.

"This I got from babysitting a eight year old boy." she said pointing to a small line on her pointer finger. " I told him it was time for bed but he wanted to keep watching TV, so I tried taking the remote from him, but while we were playing tug of war with it, he bit me really hard; so hard that his barely loose tooth came out and that bite broke my finger and the tooth was in my finger. 13 stitches I know that's not a lot to complain about, but how about you get a tooth extracted from your finger. Let me tell you, not, pleasant."

"Wow, dat's a pretty impressive collection ya got dere..." Raph said.

"There's still one more." Bianca said sort of quietly, they looked at her and watched as she rolled up her left sleeve to reveal a cut that was very noticeable on her arm that looked like a lightning bolt.

"Whoa," Mikey said in amazement looking at the scar closely, "Awesome..."

"Yea, it may look cool, but trust me, getting it, that wasn't awesome, quite the opposite really."

"Well, how'd you get it?" he asked curiously. Bianca looked away from him to stare at her scar. She frowned at the scar and then slowly covered it trying her best not to touch it with her fingers or sleeve. Leo wondered how she could've gotten a scar like that. But he knew by the look on her face, she didn't want to answer Mikey's question. Master splinter seemed to notice this as well and broke the silence by saying.

"My sons, we should leave miss Henderson alone for the time being." Bianca looked up at Master Splinter in relief giving him a small smile as if saying thank you. "If you need anything, we'll be in the next room." master splinter said pointing with his thumb to the room to the left. Bianca took a hard swallow since she stuffed so much food into her mouth.

"Okay, and thank you for your wonderful hospitality." Bianca said standing up from her seat and respectfully bowed to master splinter. Master splinter smiled and returned the bow and then he and the turtles left the kitchen and that led to Bianca going back to her breakfast Buffett.

Meanwhile with the turtles, they were sitting in the lounge area with their sensei. Leo and Donny were sitting on the old blue couch, Raph was sitting in a brown reclining chair that was to the right of the couch, and Mikey was in a lawn chair to the left of the couch.

"But Master Splinter," Mikey moaned in a whiny tone.

"No buts." Master Splinter said quickly, "I do approve of her and trust her to keep our existence a secret, but we must send her home, to the upper world where she belongs. It would be best if she left a soon as she is able to. I am sorry my sons." the four turtles bowed their heads in disappointment. They didn't want her to leave just yet.

"Master Splinter, if I may," Leo started to say. "Bianca is in a lot of danger, the shredder for some reason is after her, and we have to protect her."

"Yes, she may be the Shredder's target, but she shouldn't have to be anymore involved in our world as she already is. It is too dangerous for her to be seen with us, especially now that the Shredder is aware of allying herself with us. She will now be in more danger than ever." before Leo could protest anymore, Bianca walked into the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was I interrupting something? I can-"

"No," Master Splinter said. "We just finished talking, was there something you wanted."

"Well, no, I just wanted to say I was done, and I wanted to give my props to the chef. It was delicious and I cleaned the dishes as well."

"Miss Henderson you didn't-"

"No, no, don't worry about it, I wanted to. I mean I wanted to repay you guys in some way, and so far I thought it would be a good start." she chuckled a bit. Master splinter smiled.

"Thank you, Miss Henderson." he bowed his head. She bowed in return.

"Since you're not busy, would you'd be up for a grand tour of the lair?" Leo asked Bianca who immediately lit up at the idea.

"Would I ever!" she said in excitement. Leo laughed while getting off the couch to join Bianca's side.

"Is that alright master splinter?" Leo asked his father. Master Splinter didn't answer for a moment but then he nodded his head in approval, Leo smiled and gave a small bow to his father and then led Bianca and himself out of the lounge area.

"Master splinter?" Donny questioned his father.

"It's all right my sons." he said reassuring his sons. "Let them go." master splinter finished. But in the back of his mind he was questioning if he did the right thing.

"Wow! This place, it's amazing!" Bianca said while Leo was showing her around. They were on the upper levels of the lair. She was in awe and Leo just smiled at her excitement. "And you guys built this place all on your own."

"Well, sort of. Well we added some things to make it more like our old home, but our father found this place completely abandoned before we arrived."

"What happened to your old home?"

"It was destroyed thanks to the mousers…"

"Oh, I'm-wait, mousers?"

"Little mechanical monsters created by Baxter Stockman that can eat through anything."

"The, Baxter Stockman?"

"You've heard of him I presume?"

"Well, duh! He's one of the greatest scientists out there. He's always on the news. Why did he destroy your home?"

"He has allied himself with the Shredder." Leo said with some distaste.

"What! That's definitely not a good thing."

"You're telling me..." Leo said as the two of them kept on walking. They passed by a room with the door closed.

"Hey, what's in that room?" Bianca asked Leo right before they passed it. Leo stopped in front of it, as did Bianca.

"Oh, this..." he said opening the door and flickering a light on to reveal what was in the room. "This is our music room." there was a piano, lots of guitars, a drum set, amps, speakers, keyboard, and plenty other musical equipment.

"You guys play instruments?"

"Yea, but we haven't had a lot of time lately to play our instruments."

"Yea I can tell," she said touching the keyboard that was picking up a lot of dust.

"Well we've been pretty occupied with the whole shredder and his foot ninjas hunting us down thing. So we've been training nonstop."

"What do you play?"

"I play the base, Raph is awesome at the electric guitar, Mikey loves the drums, and Donny is amazing on the piano or keyboard."

"That's so cool." she said looking around the room in amazement.

"What about you?" Leo asked Bianca.

"Hmm?" Bianca questioned him as she looked back at him confused from being so distracted by the beautiful instruments.

"What do you play?"

"Hmm?" Bianca asked totally not hearing what he asked since she was so focused on the beautiful instruments.

"Oh, well, I sorta play the guitar and a bit of the piano, but I haven't in such a long time..." Bianca said shyly tucking some loose hair out of her face.

"When was the last time you played?"

"I don't know, well, really it's been seven years, but I had a little phase when I went back to it; but that didn't last; and even that was two years ago."

"And why's that?"

"The real reason why I stopped was because of my brother."

"You have a brother?"

"Yea, his name's James. He's going to be turning twenty-six in three months. He and I are-_were_ really close."

"What happened?"

"Well, my brother was the one who introduced music to me in the first place. I was always surrounded by it. He would sing all the time; from a country club with his band, or just to me when I had trouble going to sleep when I was little. He taught me everything to know about music, how to play instruments, how to sing, and even how to write my own music and lyrics. But the one thing that he taught me that I would never forget is what a song really means. Really listening to the song and what the story is behind it. Once you realize that, you can see the real colors of the song and even who the artist is."

"It seems like you really loved music." Leo said.

"I still do, I never stopped loving music. It's just, things changed."

"What sort of things?'

"James."

"I don't understand."

"When I was around eight years old or a bit younger, my brother got a full scholarship in science. He was really smart and always found space and technology so interesting."

"What school?"

"Washington University."  
"Washington, that's across the country."

"To me it feels like he's across the galaxy. And when he left, so did music. So, I stopped."

"Even though your brother my not be here with you in New York, he's still in your heart and loves you either way. I mean you and your brother keep in touch," Leo was about to go on until he saw Bianca's head fall in sadness. "Right?" he finished already knowing the answer.

"I haven't heard from him in 3 months, a week, and four days. I have no idea what's going on with him, he could be in trouble and I don't know about it. Or worse…" Bianca said trailing off a bit not wanting to bring up any more bad thoughts. She took a slight glance up at Leonardo's face. He saw his sympathetic eyes on his caring and kind face. That face, right there reminded her of how James would look at her. Feeling tears staring to well up in her eyes, Bianca quickly turned away from Leo, not wanting to see her cry. While turned around, she couldn't help but let a few tears trickle down her face.

Although Leo couldn't see Bianca's face, he could feel her sorrow and pain. He hated seeing such a bright and cheerful girl such as herself so sad. Without Bianca knowing, he started to walk towards her. He stood there for a moment just standing there, and then he put his arms around Bianca. His sudden actions startled Bianca at first, but she didn't move or push him away. Something about his touch just made her feel so safe and secure. She turned around to face him. When she looked up and their eyes connected, she couldn't hold back her tears anymore. Her tears started to come out like a waterfall as she cried onto Leo's plastron. Leo stood there looking down at Bianca and brought her into a tighter hug and stroked her head in a comforting way.

They stood there, just like that, for a couple of minutes until Bianca's breathing started to return to normal and the crying had started to stop. Bianca looked up at Leo with her tear stained face. Leo looked at her with his kind eyes, gently put his hand on her face, and slowly dried her face full of salty tears.

"I'm sorry," she started to say. "I have no idea what-"

"No, don't apologize, it's okay." He said finishing wiping her face off as best as he could. He reached out his hand that was on Bianca's face and grabbed a near by tissue box and held it for Bianca. She laughed a bit at how kind he was being and took a tissue and started to wipe her eyes and face a bit more.

"Thank you." She said; and she didn't mean just for the tissue.

"You're welcome." Leo said, knowing that she meant more than just the tissue as well.

"You know, I think you were right before, maybe I should get some rest, I am kind of tired." She said with a small smile on her face. Leo then positioned himself so that they were now arm length apart, but he still kept his hands on her shoulders.

"All right. Do you want me to walk you back?"

"No, I think I'll be alright. And besides," she said smiling "I think I've put you through enough for me in the past couple of days." She giggled, Leo laughed along too, feeling better that Bianca was getting back to her normal self.

"Okay then, then let's go." He said taking his hands off her shoulders and leading the way back out of the music room. Bianca shortly followed.

"So is there a chance I'll be seeing you later?" Bianca asked as Leo turned off the lights and closed the door to the music room.

"Maybe, unless Master Splinter decides to work us to death." Leo laughed, causing Bianca to laugh as well.

"Well, hopefully it'll be sooner than later." She said as she smiled and started to walk away towards the way Leo and Bianca first came. Before she turned the corner, she gave one more smile and walked off out of sight. Leo stood there and sighed

"Yea, me too." He then walked in the opposite direction towards his room a couple of doors down. Once he was out of sight, a quiet click could be heard that came from the closing of his bedroom door.

Once the coast the clear, out from the corner closest to the stairs was Bianca's head. It peered around the corner to make sure that no one was there. She tiptoed towards the music room as quietly as she could. She then reached for the handle of the music room door. Before she did, she double-checked to make sure no one was watching her. She didn't seem to sense anybody coming near her. So she put her hand on the handle and twisted it until she heard it unlock, she silently opened the door thankfully without any creeks. She then entered the dark room and closed the door behind her. She scanned the walls with her hand until she found the light switch that immediately brightened up the whole room. Bianca took a breath and then headed towards the piano. She stopped in front of it and hesitated before she flung the cover off the piano, which produced a lot of dust to form in the air that caused her to have a bit of a coughing fit. Bianca waved her hand around the room to move the dust away from her. Once that was done, she sat down at the stool that was placed in front of the piano. She looked at the piano; she touched it and felt how cold it was. It hasn't been used in a while. She then placed her hand over the lid that was covering the keys and carefully lifted it up to reveal the shiny black and white keys. The piano was surprisingly in good shape. Bianca lightly placed her hands over the keys and ran her hand from the left side of the keys all the way to the right. She was a bit hesitant about the piano. She hasn't played in so long. She didn't know if she could do it.

Bianca shook off her feeling and then positioned her hands and pressed down on the keys to create a wondrous sound. She stopped there and composed herself. It felt weird to be playing the piano again, but it also felt refreshing. Bianca then played the note again, but this time she didn't stop; she kept going and before she knew it, the lyrics to the song were starting to build up in her throat until she couldn't keep them in any longer.

_I've been roaming around; I was looking down, and all I see._

_Painted faces fill the places I can't reach._

_You know that I could use somebody, ohhhhh_

_You know that I could use somebody, ohhhhh_

_Someone like you and all you know and all you speak;_

_Countless lovers under cover of the streets._

_You know that I could use somebody, ohhhhh_

_You know that I could use somebody, ohhhhh_

_Some one like you (oh whoa, oh whoa)_

_Someone like you (oh whoa, oh whoa)_

_Someone like you._

She stopped playing the piano but the notes still flowed in the air because she was pressing on the petals. She took a breath and released the petal, stopping the echo of the notes. It felt amazing to play again. It was like she was reborn and all the memories of that feeling she got came rushing back. Bianca felt like her heart was flying. She really missed music.

_Thank you, Leonardo._ Bianca thought to herself.

What Bianca didn't know that right outside the door and in the hall listening to her play was Leonardo. He was happy that Bianca finally got the courage to play again.

_It's like she never stopped. _Leo thought. But what snapped him out of his thoughts was the closing of the lid of the piano and a chair being pushed back. Leo had to get out of here, but if he ran, she would know he was eves dropping. Bianca's footsteps were getting closer and closer to door until the handle started to jiggle. Leo froze

Bianca stepped out of the music room casually as if nothing happened and turned out the lights and closed the door quietly. She then made sure that no one was there and started to make her way back down towards the stairs to actually go to Donny's lab. Once she turned the corner, Leo dropped from the ceiling and landed elegantly without a single sound. He saw her from the upper level make her way towards Donny's lab. He sighed in satisfaction and walked back to his room and actually went inside his room and closed the door.

**TA DAH! YAY! wow this took me forever! and i was really upset because i was working on it on my Iphone but then i accidentally deleted half of it off of my Iphone and i was really upset, so hopefully that you like it because the first one that i wrote was really good and i hope that this goes just as well :) please review, i would really appreciate it :D xoxo 3**


	6. Chapter 6

TMNT: The Unexpected Friendship

Chapter 6

Bianca walked into Donny's lab and saw him looking through a microscope at his desk. She decided to make herself known in the room by 'accidentally slamming the door shut. Donny jumped in his seat and looked up towards the door to see a smirking Bianca.

"Whoa, I didn't hear you come in." Donny said laughing a bit and holding his hand over his heart trying to catch his breath.

"Yea, sorry 'bout that…" Bianca said walking up to him. Bianca leaned over Donny's shoulder and looked at what he was doing. "So watcha lookin' at?" Bianca asked curiously.

"Actually I'm just running a test on your blood." Donny said casually. Bianca was a bit shocked and her eyes widened at the remark.

"_My_ blood? Why…?" Bianca asked with uncertainty.

"I'm just making sure that there wasn't anything transferred in your body when you got your wound; like infection, bacteria, or even poisons. When dealing with the Shredder, you never know what his intentions are."

"Oh, okay, thanks for looking out for me." She said a bit calmer but still sort of nervous, but covered it up by hugging his neck. Donny bought it and laughed.

"No problem. Now if you don't mind, I would like to run a few more tests on you just to make sure everything is okay." Donny asked.

"Alright." Bianca said as she sat on top of the medic table in the middle of the lab with her legs dangling over the edge. Donny did some typical examinations that you would get a regular doctor's checkup. After he finished with the typical doctor's routine, there was a slam that came from the doorway. Donny and Bianca both jumped a bit and turned their attentions towards the door. In the doorframe was Mikey. At first, Bianca smiled because she knew that now he was going to either say he just finished cooking something scrumptious or that he got a new comic book. But then she took a closer look at him and saw that there was no cheeriness in his bright blue eyes. And the sparkle he usually had whenever he was happy was gone. If Mikey was this upset, then this had to mean something was definitely wrong.

"Hey Mikey, what's up?" Donny said, basically ignoring everything that Bianca was just thinking.

"Guys, Master Splinter says that you should join us in the lounge area…" Mikey said not making any eye contact at all with Bianca.

"Uh, okay. What for?" Donny asked again. Mikey at that moment was turning around, trying not to look at the two of them.

"It'd be better if you just saw it for yourselves rather than me having to tell you." He said sullenly. Bianca and Donny looked at each other, finally Donny was seeing his sadness and they both looked worried. When they looked back at the door, the door was wide open but there was no sign of Michelangelo. Bianca and Donny rushed to the door to see that he was already making his way over to the lounge area across the lair. Bianca and Donny then rushed after him to see what happened. By the time they reached the lounge area, everyone was already there and sitting face forward and didn't even seem to notice them enter the room. Bianca saw that Master Splinter was sitting in a beat up brown leather chair, while Raph and Leo were on the blue couch, which was to the right of Master Splinter. Then Bianca's eyes went to the right of the blue couch and noticed that Mikey was sitting up in his lounge chair. Some people wouldn't see anything wrong with that, but as long as she's known Mikey, which hasn't been very long, she has known to be seeing him lying down in his lounge chair like he didn't have a care in the world. Now he was sitting in the chair like he was too spooked to lie down.

"Ms. Henderson," Master Splinter said, "please, sit, we have, some, unsettling news to bring you young one." He said while motioning his hand towards the blue couch. There was a free spot in between Raph and Leo. Bianca didn't know what to say so she nodded and sat down in between the two who now couldn't stop looking at her. Donny sat down on the arm of the couch on Raph's side.

"Okay, I'm not a big fan of surprises, so, could some please just tell me what this is all about?" She asked not liking everyone being all sad and sullen. No one said a thing, all that happened was that Raph leaned forward towards the table and grabbed the remote. He pointed the remote at the televisions and turned the volume back on. On screen was the Channel Six News with a woman reporter in a black suit on screen. In the background there was a lot of noise and all that could be seen were a bunch of red fire-trucks.

"Hello this is Courtney Housten coming back to you live from the most surprising and most unexpected fire down near the Upper East Side on 30 Central Park South broke out on one of the middle sections of a crowded apartment building. The fire department is doing their best to keep the flames from spreading any further. Some firefighters were brave enough to enter the building to look for any survivors. Two firemen found a husband and wife, both unconscious, on the 17th floor room G. They were transported out of the burning building and are now at the hospital, still no results have come about the conditions of these two poor citizens."

"Oh, My, God...that's, that was my building! It's on fire, oh my god, Mom; Dad!" Bianca shrieked now realizing her parents were staying at home tonight probably waiting at the phone terrified to her any news from me.

"We have just learned that the two people who were trapped in this terrible fire, and where the fire seemed to originated from are Kenneth and Jennifer Henderson. A husband a wife and have two kids, one named James Henderson who's twenty-five living in Washington; the other being Bianca Henderson, a fifteen year old girl attending Talent Unlimited High School (a real school near the upper east side, public school, small, and has a family-environment)." the woman said on the television. Bianca froze, after the newswoman said her parents names, she couldn't hear another word she said after life. It was like time froze around her. It was like the end of the world.

_How could I be so stupid, _Bianca thought to herself. _ I should have checked in with them! I wish I told them I was all right...this is all my fault; I'm so selfish! I cared more about hanging out with the guys than being with my family and worrying about their well-being._

"Oh! We have just received word from the hospital that Mr. and Mrs. Henderson, the couple that was trapped in that fire, are now in surgery and have suffered from severe third degree burns. I'm Courtney Housten, channel six news, and we'll be right back with more news about the fire after these messages." Raph who still had the remote turned of the screen. Everyone was silent. Even Bianca didn't know how to react to the sudden news, she was terrified, furious, sad, angry, so many emotions she didn't know how to express all at once.

"Bianca..." Donny started to say. Everyone wanted to comfort their newly found friend in some way or another, but they were all at a loss for words. Bianca didn't even hear it anyway. She was in complete and utter shock. Leo was about to reach out and put a hand on her hand that was lying on her lap. But when he was an inch away, he hands balled up into fists, she stood up, with an unreadable face and walked off towards Donny's lab. She slammed the door behind her.

A moment passed and you could hear the door of the lab open once more and slam again, which startles everyone. They saw Bianca storm out of the lab and saw her making her way towards the exit. Leo got up from the couch and flipped his way over to the door and stepped in front of it before Bianca could get to the handle.

"Bianca we should talk about this..."

"No! I need to go to the hospital and check in on my parents! And when I find out who did this to my parents, they're going to pay." She tried reaching for the handle again but Leo kept it out of reach.

"No. Revenge is never the answer to anything."

"Then what am I supposed to do? Just go on with life and pretend that this never happened?"

"(Sigh) I know it's hard right now, I been in your position before; I've watched my family be torn apart and my own home was taken away from me. It's best if you just leave the police to finding the thugs who did this." Bianca wanted to protest but couldn't find the words; and she knew deep down that he was right, revenge is never the right path to chose, she just didn't want to admit it.

_Oh I hate it when he's right…_

"(Sigh) Fine. Can I go now? Please? I need to be with my family." Leo nodded his head and stepped out of the doorframe to let her pass. Before she left, she looked back at Leo. She ran up to him and gave him a small hug before leaving, which he took surprisingly. She smiled at him and telepathically said thanks to him. Then she headed down the sewers, running to find the closest manhole she could find.

Once she found the first manhole in sight, she quickly climbed up the ladder and before jumping out of the manhole; she lifted the cover slightly to see if there was anyone there. When the coast was clear she quietly removed the manhole cover and jumped out, and quietly again replaced it back on top. Once that was done, she sped off as fast as she could to the hospital. But first she had to figure out which part of the city she was at. Once she got to a walkway and saw the street sign, she realized she was only a good two blocks away. Still having high hopes for her parent's survival, she dashed off towards the hospital. She didn't care how much her feet hurt of how the cold air was stinging her lungs; she had to get to that hospital right now!

She saw the hospital in view and that's when the adrenaline started to kick in. This time she sped off like a maniac almost and busted through the front doors and up to the front counter.

"May I help you?" the front desk lady said sort of frightened by Bianca just barging in like this how disgusting she probably looked from running all that way.

"I...need...to see...Mr. and Mrs. …Henderson, right away." Bianca tried saying still trying to catch her breath.

"They're going through surgery as we speak, so you are not permitted to see them right now. And who are you?"

"_I'm_ their daughter and I demand to see them right now!" she said getting angrier with the woman from keeping her away from her parents. They continued to argue for a couple of minutes u till a middle aged man in his late 30's walked up to the desk.

"Excuse me..." he asked politely and trying his best to get their attention.

"What!" Bianca and the lady at the desk exclaimed in unison both really furious at each other.

"I'm presuming you're Bianca Henderson, am I correct?" He asked her.

"Yeah I am but who are you?" she said with an impatient tone.

"I am Dr. Eisenhower, I am your parent's doctor."

"Really?" Bianca said with some joy but then got serious again. "How are they? How bad is it? Did they make it through the surgery? Are they going to-"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there. Your parents had it pretty hard and they were in surgery for a couple of hours. They're out now and everything seems to be fine now, but we're not sure if their bodies are physically strong enough to survive after something like this. During the fire, some planks from the building fell on the both of them and thy got a good amount of broken bones." Bianca was getting more and more depressed as the doctor went on. The doctor seeing her getting more bummed out decided it would be bet to stop talking and just lead her to her parent's room.

After walking down a couple of corridors, they finally came to her parents' room. She saw her parents on their white beds; their hair was charred a bit and covered in sot. They had some bad burns on their faces and besides that Bianca couldn't see anything because they were bundled up under their sheets. Bianca started to feel tears starting to gather up in her eyes, threatening to spill out at any moment.

"I'll leave you alone with them…" The doctor said and he tried to put a comforting hand on her shoulder to be nice. She looked back up at him and nodded her head. He stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. At first, Bianca didn't move, she was still so crushed to see her parents look so defenseless and weak. She could tell that inside they were suffering.

She noticed a lone chair off to the side next to the window revealing the city as the sun started to set. She dragged the chair between her mom's and her dad's bed and just sat there, staring at her parents. She then reached out her hands, her right going over to her dad's hand under the covers; and her left hand reaching to find her mom's covered hand. Once she found both, she held them and gave them a soft squeeze. She just sat there, holding on to the most important people on her life. She dropped her head and she began to cry softly.

She tried opening her eyes but her eyes were so blurry, all she could see was darkness. But after she calmed down and her eyes started to dry, she realized that se still only saw darkness. She realized that she was using her telepathic powers without herself knowing to enter both her parent's minds.

"MOM! DAD!" Bianca called out to the darkness. A dim light then appeared in front of her, her parents then looking like their usual selves stepped into the light. They were wearing all white, they were a bit paler than usual, and they were holding hands. When they saw Bianca, they smiled.

"Bianca..." they both mused together. Bianca was so happy to see her parents, she ran right to them and gave them both a huge hug. Her parents hugged her too and caressed her hair as she started to cry of happiness.

"I'm...I'm...I'm s-so sorry...I wish I was there...Th-This is all my fault. I..." Bianca tried to apologize between her sniffles.

"Shhhh...It's all right; we now understand why you were gone. And there's no need to be sorry." Her mother said to her soothingly.

"Your mother's right. Things happen for a reason. We're going to miss you so." Her father said.

"What? What do you mean you're going to miss me...?"

"Honey, I think you know what we mean, you knew all along...you even knew when you were in the care of those unique friends of yours."

"Wait, you know about them?"

"We do now, and we're happy to know even when we're gone, you will still have people there for you to lean on and to help you move on."

"But I don't want to move on! I want to stay here with you!" Bianca protested as new tears threatened to start pouring out.

"I know it'll be hard to do but you must move on. Your destiny is about to begin, and you will need to be completely focused when the time comes." Bianca's mother said.

"What? What are you-"

"Bianca," Her father started. "I know it may be confusing now, but someday soon, everything will make sense."

"But-" Bianca was going to ask more questions but her mother's finger was placed on her lips to silence her.

"We will be fine, Bianca, we're going to be watching over you, always. We love you sweetie." She said and she lightly kissed her cheek as a tear fell down both her and Bianca's faces.

"We'll always love you, and don't ever forget that." Her father said as he kissed her forehead.

"I won't...I love you." She said as they all shared one last hug goodbye. When they let go of each other, her parents started to glow a bright white as they then grew angel wings. They turned around a started to fly off. Bianca tried to run after them and reach for them but it was to no avail. She stopped when her parents looked back with tear stained faces, smiling at her. And just like that, they vanished. Bianca fell to her knees in the darkness and started to sob. Then in the silence, a familiar tune started to play. It was a lullaby her mother used to sing to her when she was little and was upset.

_Constant as the stars above_

_Always know that you are loved_

_And our love shining in you_

_Will help you make your dreams come true_

_Will help your dreams come true_

As soon as the song ended, Bianca's eyes flew open. She looked outside to see it was completely pitch black outside, except for city lights. She then turned her attention to her parents. Their lifeless bodies were now pale and their faces had no emotion to them at all.

The door opened and Dr. Eisenhower walked in. Bianca looked at him with her tear filled eyes and he came over and knelt down to her.

"Their bodies weren't string enough. I'm sorry, but not all life was made to last forever. Life goes on, and so shall you." Bianca stood up with her eyes completely hidden by her hair.

"Life may not live forever, but their souls will." Bianca said to the doctor with a wise tone without even looking at him. She then walked out of the room, silently closing the door behind her.

She found her way back to the front door of the hospital. As she stepped out, it was starting to rain lightly; but that didn't stop Bianca. She continued to leave the hospital, walking down the loud streets of the city. She didn't have a place in mind to go, she didn't want to face the turtles at the moment, and so she wasn't going to go to the sewers. She just let her heart be her guide. And when she stopped, she realized she was standing in front of the entrance to central park. She walked in and again didn't care where she strolled. But to no surprise, she found herself walking to her favorite place; the Alice in Wonderland statue. This time she didn't climb it, and not just because she was worried she was going to slip due to the rain. She just couldn't find the energy to do anything but plop herself down on the cold wet steps right before the statue. She brought her legs to her chest laid her head on her knees and started to cry. She didn't know how long she stayed like that for, minutes, hours, but she didn't care, it's not like she had anywhere to go.

_What am I to do? I don't have a home, my parents are gone, and my brother's all the way across the country...Wait; I have the turtles. But, I've already been such a bother, and I mean they probably don't have room for me...and even if I did live with them, what about my friends, school even, what am I going to do? I have, nobody..._ And with that thought, she continued to cry.

While she was crying, she heard footsteps coming from the distance. The steps seemed to be coming closer to her. She looked up, she didn't know what to expect.

_Who would be out here, almost half past eight on a rainy, Wednesday night? Could it be the Foot again after me, or maybe a couple of low life purple dragons in need of a good whooping; or maybe one of the turtles, most likely Leo because so far he's always seen me cry. Great, he probably thinks I'm a crybaby. I don't want to be known for that._ She thought to herself. From the distance, she saw a shadow. It was tall, muscular looking, had something bulky on his back, and holding an umbrella.

_Oh great, it's Leo...I cannot believe he found me way out here? Wait, how he'd find me. But nonetheless I can't show him I'm some stupid crybaby; I gotta be tough._

"Oh great, what do you want?" Bianca said sounding annoyed putting her head back down on her knees just wanting to be left alone now.

"Wow, are you really that mad at me for not keeping in touch?" Bianca's head then shot up; it wasn't Leo, that wasn't his voice.

_Wait, if that's not Leo...then..._ Bianca thought as she squinted her eyes to try to get a better look at the man. As he walked closer, a tan-ish face with soft caring brown eyes with shaggy dark brown almost black hair could be seen. Bianca gasped at who it was.

"J-James?" She exclaimed.

"What, I mean I know I've been gone awhile but is that the kind of greeting you give to your older brother?" he said jokingly pretending to be hurt. Bianca actually smiled and got up and ran straight for her brother. She wrapped him in a tight hug, so happy to see him. He of course hugged her back and even twirled her around in the air while holding her.

"I can't believe you're here...I've missed you so much! But why are you here? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Whoa squirt calm down. God I keep forgetting you're now a teenager, and that means that you're going to be even more impatient than you were before." He teased her. She made a face at him and they both laughed. "Anyway, I wanted to surprise everyone. I'm on break and I was just about to head home when I decided to make a quick visit to the park and our favorite spot. And that's when I saw you. What are you doing out here anyway, especially in the rain? Do mom and dad know you're out here?" When James said that, that's when everything that happened today came flooding back to Bianca and she began to cry again.

"Hey, hey, why are you crying? What's wrong?" James said holding her close and stroking her head.

"It's...it's mom an-and dad. They, they're gone." She cried through her tears.

"What? What do you mean gone?"

"Th-there was a fire at, at the apartment an-and mom and d-dad got really hurt. They we-were at the hospital, an-and they..." Bianca trailed off, she couldn't finish the sentence but James immediately knew what she meant.

"Oh no...When did this happen?"

"It happened earlier today."

"Where were you during all of this? Are you hurt?"

"Well, I, was, at one of my friend's houses for a couple of days."

"A couple of days? Why?"

"Ryan..."

"What? That jerk's back? What did he do to you?"

"He jumped me during school."

"Oh lord...Are you okay now though, are you hurt? I swear when I fins that little punk I'm gunna..."

"As much as I'd love for you to teach him a well-deserved lesson, can we just talk about mom and dad, please?"

"Right; sorry, you know how much I care for you and worry for you, and whenever I her that guy's name I just think of what he did to you and I just get so angry."

"It's okay, thanks for caring." Bianca said hugging him again. "I just, I don't know what to do now? I feel so lost and confused. I mean, what are _we_ going to do? Our home's completely destroyed, mom and dad are gone, and you live all the way across the country and I wouldn't want you to move here because I know how much you love your job and I wouldn't want to take that away from you and I can't possibly move to Washington, I mean I have so many great friends here; I just can't leave..."

_Especially now that I met Leo and the others, no one can take me away from here even if I wanted to._ She thought to herself.

"Hey, I know life seems to be pushing you around right now, but things do get better, and life goes on."

"How do you know?"

"Because when life gives you lemons, you gotta make some lemonade." Bianca ridged her eyebrow at his remark. James just smiled at her and said "Come on." He said pulling her back to where she was sitting before.

They sat down and James removed the bulky thing that was on his back, it turned out to be a guitar that only Bianca noticed now.

"You have your guitar with you?"

"Yup, something told me I was going to need it, and now I know this is why." he said as he handed her the umbrella as he unzipped the case and carefully took out his Fender guitar.

"Oh no." Bianca said as she realized what he was about to do.

"Oh yes, here comes another one of my cheering up songs."

"James..."

"Now Bianca, don't you start doubting my cheer-up songs, you know they always work."

"I don't think a song is going to lift my mood anytime soon."

"Oh, but I think this one will." James said as he was positioning his fingers on the right chords to begin. Bianca sighed in defeat as he began to play a familiar tune.

_You feel like a candle in a hurricane_

_Just like a picture with a broken frame_

_Alone and helpless, like you've lost your fight_

_But you'll be alright, you'll be alright_

_'Cause when push comes to shove_

_You taste what you're made of_

_You might bend 'til you break_

_'Cause it's all you can take_

_On your knees you look up_

_Decide you've had enough_

_You get mad, you get strong_

_Wipe your hands, shake it off_

_Then you stand, then you stand_

_Life's like a novel with the end ripped out_

_The edge of a canyon with only one way down_

_Take what you're given before it's gone_

_And start holdin' on, keep holdin' on_

_'Cause when push comes to shove_

_You taste what you're made of_

_You might bend 'til you break_

_'Cause it's all you can take_

_On your knees you look up_

_Decide you've had enough_

_You get mad, you get strong_

_Wipe your hands, shake it off_

_Then you stand, yeah, then you stand_

_Every time you get up_

_And get back in the race_

_One more small piece of you_

_Starts to fall into place, yeah_

James looks over at Bianca who has been trying to ignore his words. But she knew that he was right, so she sighed, faced him and smiled and then even started to sing along with him this time.

_'Cause when push comes to shove_

_You taste what you're made of_

_You might bend 'til you break_

_'Cause it's all you can take_

_On your knees you look up_

_Decide you've had enough_

_You get mad, you get strong_

_Wipe your hands, shake it off_

_Then you stand, then you stand_

_Yeah, then you stand_

_Yeah, baby_

_Woo hoo, woo hoo_

_Woo hoo, woo hoo_

_Then you stand, yeah, yeah_

"See, what did I tell you? Whenever we sing together, a smile always finds a way to creep across your face."

"That may be true, and as much as I loved that song, it's not going to solve our problems..."

"Oh, I knew forgot to tell you something..."

"What?" Bianca asked halfheartedly. He just kept on smirking at her. "What?" She said getting impatient.

"I got transferred to New York."

"What?"

"You heard me, and that's the real reason why I'm here; and I missed you. But anyway, I got a new apartment not far from our old home and it's a penthouse."

"You got a penthouse? In New York?" Bianca said excitedly.

"Yup. And so now, all we got to do is move all your stuff into my new place..."

"And we'll be together again!" Bianca now squealed overfilled with joy. She couldn't believe it. It was too good to be true. Although her parents are gone, she got her brother back. And at that moment, nothing else mattered.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Bianca said standing up and trying but failing to pull her brother up.

"Whoa, I guess someone's feeling a bit better. So let's go to the old apartment and-"

"What for? It's not like I have anything to pack up. And also, I don't feel like I can even look at it without feeling like I'm going to break down crying."

"Well alright then; let's check out the new apartment."

"Okay. I'm so happy you came back!" Bianca said hugging his waist.

"Me too Bianca, me too." He said hugging her back as they walked back out the way they came from; whistled for a taxi; and they were on their way towards their new home.

**TA DAHHHHH!**

**I FINALLY UPDATED! I'M SOOO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG, I HAD A REALLY HARD TROUBLE WITH THIS ONE, I DIDN'T KNOW IF I SHOULD HAVE KILLED HER PARENTS OR NOT AND I ASKED A LOT PEOPLE ABOUT IT AND THEY JUST KEPT ON SAYING, DO WHATEVER YOU WANT BECAUSE IT'LL TURN OUT GREAT ANYWAY...SO YEA...I KILLED THEM OFF...BUT I BROUGHT BAK JAMES! :D YAY! AND YOU'RE PROBABLY CONFUSED ABOUT WHAT'S GOING ON...LIKE, HOW DID JAMES FIND BIANCA? HOW DID HE KNOW THAT SHE WAS GOING TO BE THERE? AND WHO THE HELL IS RYAN? I PROMISE, I'LL TALK A LOT MORE ABOUT RYAN LATER ON, THERE'S A LOT OF BACK STORY TO THAT...AND SINCE BREAKS COMING UP SOON, I'LL BE ABLE TO UPDATE MORE :D YAY! SO I HOPE YOU GUYS AREN'T TOO MAD AT ME! PLZ FORGIVE ME AND I HOPE THAT THIS CHAPTER MAKES UP FOR IT...AND SORRY FOR THE LACK OF ACTION IN THIS, I PROMISE THAT'LL DEFINITELY COME...BUT FIRST I HAD TO GO THROUGH SOME DEPRESSING STUFF WITH BIANCA FIRST...**

**SO ANYWAY, YOU KNOW THE DRILL...**

**REVIEW LIKE CRAZY!'**

**K PEACE OUT! :D XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**okay okay, i know what you're thinking...where have i been all this time...truthfully...i was working on this and trying to decipher on what i should do next...i'm still kinda stuck on that part...and also i've been really busy with a world history project and i have to write a research paper and everything and it just takes up a lot of time...it's quite annoying...i've also been sick and i tried writing during the break i did...but idk what the hell happened...o i know, i got my wisdom teeth pulled out and it took me a week to heal, then i had to do the history thing...not a fun break.. i didn't go anywhere..i pretty much stayed in bed the whole time either icing my face or taking medication or writing a 7 page essay...yea...no sun time for me...and also after that i got a really bad cold which i'm now getting over thank god.. so yea...this one is a doozey and i hope you guys like it and plz plz PLZ forgive me...hopefully this'll make up for it...at least a bit...you get to learn a lot in this one chapter...and sorry if some of the paragraphs are long and are annoying to read...but seriously just bare with it...if i'm right, you'll forget about it when you realize you like it so much...so yea**

**don't forget to review and enjoy!**

**o and i haven't said it in a while bc i didn't really think i needed to but I DON'T OWN TMNT...MIRAGE STUDIOS DOES! again ENJOY THE CHP!**

TMNT: The Unexpected Friendship

Chapter 7

It was a rainy, depressing day in New York City. It was cold, foggy, and the sky was completely covered with dark clouds that seemed to go on forever with no end. Bianca and James were down at the graveyard. Today was the day of their parent's funeral. They didn't invite many people; they thought it'd be best if it weren't a big thing. Only immediate family came; brother and sisters, nieces and nephews of Mr. and Mrs. Henderson. It lasted for two and a half hours at the Church, people gave their speeches and shared their memories of their times with them. Bianca couldn't speak; her heart was just too filled with sadness to say anything that day. The bodies in the coffins were moved to the cemetery where they were slowly lowered into the ground.

The last two people to remain were James and Bianca. They were standing there silently. James had one arm around Bianca and Bianca was leaning her head gently into his shoulder. They stayed just like that for some time until James interrupted their silence saying

"It's getting late, we should go back…" He said quietly but loud enough for her to hear him. James was wearing a nice black suit with a black tie on top of a clean white shirt with his usual messy dark hair now combed and holding an umbrella for the both of them.

"You can go back to the apartment if you want…I wanna stay here just a bit longer…If that's alright with you." Bianca mumbled. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped dress that reached just under her knees, a black cardigan with lacey rims, black ballet flats that pinched her toes, silver bracelets and her usual B necklace.

"Are you sure…?" He asked her. She simply nodded her head and looked up and gave a small and quick smile. James then smiled solemnly back at her and said

"Alright then; here are the keys to the apartment. If you need me, call me." He said giving her the keys along with some money for a pay phone if she needed it, since he knew she didn't have her cell phone with her. James gave her a comforting hug and kissed her on the top of her head. When the separated they exchanged glances and he quickly messed up her hair, Bianca pushing him away jokingly. They both sighed and James turned around and walked off before turning around and waving bye. Bianca gave a small wave and James turned back around and soon couldn't be seen with the thick smoke hiding him.

Bianca turned around to face her parent's graves. She stared at the nameplates and sighed. She walked up until she was in between the two gravestones. She put her hands on both of them and said a small prayer.

_Mom, Dad, I miss you. I know you said to move on, but how can I? How do I move on without you guiding me through life? Sure I have James, but it's…it's not the same here, or it won't be the same here without you. I know you adopted me and James, but I'm so glad to call you my parents and I will never forget you...And whatever my destiny is, I'll do it, whatever it is, for you…Thank you for always being there for me, I love you…_Bianca thought to them as a small tear crawled down her check. She touched her left cheek where the tear ran down, she wiped it away only to realize it was replaced with another. So she gave up on trying to wipe it away and just let her tears fall. She didn't care if her makeup ran along her face or how red eyed she looked. She just let herself cry.

In the distance, a tall and muscular figure wearing a brown trench coat and a hat that covered his whole face made his way quietly Bianca's way. She was too upset to do anything, she knew he was there because she could sense him; but she didn't care who it was, it could be the Shredder for all she cared; she was just too upset to turn around. As the figure got closer to Bianca until he was right behind her, it seemed that the rain around them stopped. Bianca realizing she wasn't getting soaked by the cold rain anymore turned around and saw her favorite pair of beautiful forest green staring right back at her under the low hat holding an umbrella over their heads. She had a lot of mascara and eyeliner running down her face and her eyes were swollen from crying so much. But he still smiled at her with warm eyes. That's when Bianca couldn't hold back the new developing tears forming in her eyes. She broke down and leaned her head into his chest and simply cried. Leo didn't move for a moment, but then wrapped his free arm around her back and caressed her hair, trying to soothe her. When her breathing was starting to sound normal and not so rushed anymore, Leo put them at arms length and dug into his pocket and took out a white handkerchief lined with a light blue thread. She looked up at him and he smiled at her taking her hand and placing it in her hands and closing his hand over hers. She looked down and their hands and she wrapped her fingers around the handkerchief. Leo removed his hand from hers and she started to slowly clean the mascara from her cheeks.

When the makeup was mostly gone, she looked back up at Leo.

_Thank you, Leonardo…_ Bianca said to him mentally putting her hands over his right hand.

_I will always be here for you Bianca, I promise…_ Leonardo said back to her and putting his other hand he was holding with his umbrella on top of her hands. After a brief moment, Bianca snapped back into reality and removed her hands realizing what she was doing; now blushing a dark red. Leo then blushed red too and then said

"Hey, so, are you up to going back to the lair?"  
"Okay…" Bianca said

"I bet Mikey will have something good for you to eat when we arrive…" Leo said smiling trying to lift Bianca's mood a bit.

"You think?" Bianca said as the sparkle in her eyes whenever she got happier returned. Leo smiled and gave a small laugh to her response. Leo then said

"Definitely." They exchanged smiles. "Come on, let's go find a manhole close by and get down there quick." Bianca nodded but first turned around and took two roses that were on the reefs on the gravestones and plucked one from each. There was a white one on the mother's and a red one on the father's. She took them in each hand and knelt down to the ground and placed a single white rose on the father's and a single red rose on the mother's.

"Now they'll be together…forever." Bianca said. Leo watched what she did and was a bit confused. Bianca got up and turned around and saw his face and gave a small laugh. "Come on," she said grabbing his hand that wasn't holding the umbrella. "Let's get there before Mikey's food gets cold." She then started to tug Leo along until he laughed and walked along side her.

As soon as they left the cemetery's front gates, Bianca gripped Leo's hand tighter without even noticing. Leo looked down at their hands, slightly blushed, but then gripped Bianca's hand back. Bianca looked at Leo and Leo met her eyes.

_It's all right; I'll be here for you…don't forget that…_ Leo said to her and smiled. Bianca slightly blushed at that but managed to smile back at him while nodding her head.

"I won't…" She said accidentally out loud. Leo smiles at her, but then his eyes break his lock with her eyes when he notices a manhole in an alleyway off to the right. He then starts to toe her over to the manhole. He lifts the lid off the manhole and was about to go down first until Bianca grabs his shoulder and says

"How about I go first." She says.

"But I know the-" He says but is cut off.

"Trust me." She says looking down at her dress. "I should go first…" She then insists. Realizing what Bianca was trying to imply with her going down first, he turns a shade a of red for a second and then steps out of the way to let her make her way down he ladder first. She nods at him and pats his cheek saying "Good boy." In a joking matter and starts to walk down the cold metal ladder Leo not far behind her.

After a minute or so, Leo and Bianca are both on the sewer floor and start to make their way towards the lair. They don't do much talking, Bianca was too lost in her thoughts to even concentrate where they were going until she bumped into Leo who had stopped in front of her, that made her lose her train of thought.

"Why have we stopped?" Bianca asked.

"Because we're here."  
"Uh, I don't know if you need glasses or not, but this is a dead end." Bianca points out.

"That's what you think…" Leo said smirking. Bianca ridged her eyebrow in confusion. Leo then went up to the wall and put his hand on a pipe and turned it clockwise twice. After he finished turning it a keypad came out of the wall and Leo punched in a complicated pass code. As soon as he finished, the keypad went back into the wall and suddenly the wall started to move upwards, then after a short moment the wall completely opened up and they were now standing in the lair.

"Okay then, never mind." Bianca said looking amazed. Leo sighed as he nodded his head back and forth. He went behind Bianca and softly pushed her inside.

"Hey guys!" Leo yelled out to the open lair. "Guess who's back?" All of a sudden a green and orange blur came rushing and grabbed Bianca. It turned out to be Mikey who was overjoyed to see Bianca. Mikey was now giving poor Bianca a bone crushing bear hug.

"Hey Mikey, it's great, to, see you too, but, I, can't, breathe…" Bianca said as she was struggling to talk. Mikey not wanting to suffocate her let her go. She was so tired that she landed on her butt on the stone floor.

_God, both Mikey _and_ Cabby have the same exact bone-crushing hug, they'd probably get along great if they ever met each other. _ Bianca thought to herself as he she slowly got off the floor only to be once again tackled in another hug; but this time it was from Donny.

"Glad you could make it back!" Donny said. Bianca laughed and hugged him back saying

"I wouldn't miss it." Donny and Bianca both laughed and let go of their small embrace.

"And you're just in time too…" Raph said walking into the open part of the lair. He went over to Bianca and started to mess up her hair before she could push Raph off of her.

"Just in time for what?" Bianca asked curiously as she started to clean up her now tangled hair.

"You're just in time for LUNCH!" Mikey cheered as Bianca started the sniff the air, which she just now realized was filled with amazing smells of food just fresh off the stove. She smiled brightly, which is the most she's smiled in a couple of days. And with that, Mikey grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the kitchen where delicious food was laid out on the island in the middle of the kitchen. Bianca gave a bright and teethe grin as she saw all the food laid out in front of her to eat.

"Mikey!" She cheered in joy. She then calmed down a bit and said "Thank you." Along with wrapping her arms around his waist in a tight but friendly hug. Mikey held his hands up in the air in shock but let her hug her and even gently wrapped his arms around her back. They let go and Bianca glanced back at the food and her stomach gave a small growl. She covered her stomach with her hands and turned a bit red of embarrassment. "God, when was the last time I ate."

"That was your stomach?" Donny asked.

"Phew, I thought it was an earthquake, or even another Mouser attack." Mikey teased. Bianca stuck her tongue out at him and Mikey did the same at her. Bianca all of a sudden starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Leo asks.

"Well besides how ugly Raph is..." Mikey adds. Raph gives him the evil eye and slaps the backside of his head.

"No that's not it…" She says laughing a bit more.

"Then what is it?" Donny asks her.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm really thankful for being attacked by the Shredder..."

"Um, are you feeling alright? Don, check her tempature, I think she's gettin sick from bein' out in da cold too long." Raph says. Donny attempts to put his hand on her forehead but Bianca shoos him away laughing.

"Okay, hear me out. I'm only thankful to him because if he never gotten such a strange and unexplainable interest in me," she says while getting crept out just thinking about it, "I would have never met you guys, and I'm really happy I did. I mean I don't think I would've been able to get through this week without you guys. So, thank you."

"See…I told you, food does everyone some good."

"It's not just the food," she says, "well partially," she admits. "But it's mostly your hospitality and kindness."

"As well, we are glad we got to meet someone like yourself." Master Splinter says.

"What have I done except take up your time and eaten pretty much all the contents of your fridge?" Bianca asks.

"It's because of you, we now have a new hope that there are maybe more humans such as yourself that are willing to understand us as we are and not as what we seem to be. So from all of us, thank you Miss Henderson." And he bows his head towards her, and the rest of the turtles follow their sensei's suit.

"(Blushing a bit) Oh, no, no, no, don't mention it, I mean, you should never judge a book by its cover, or in this case, a turtle or rat by their appearance."

"Hey! We're teenage mutant ninja turtles thank you very much!" Mikey says sounding insulted.

"My apologies." Bianca says sarcastically. Mikey sticks out his tongue and Bianca copies him. Everyone laughs.

Bianca quickly looks up at the clock hanging on the wall and sees the time then turns away. But the then looks back once realizing it was getting late, Bianca said

"Oh god! Look at the time! I have to get home and make dinner before James got home."

"James? Your brother's back?" Leo says shocked.

"You have a brother?" Donny asks.

"I never told you?"

"Can't say ya have…" Raph says.

"Oh, well I have a twenty five year old brother named James. He lived in Washington before two days ago when he surprised me and said he got transferred back to New York."

"So you're living with him now?" Donny asks.

"Yup, it's only a couple of blocks away from my old home and that means I don't have to transfer schools anymore. And it's a really nice place too. So I have to get home now." Bianca said starting to get up and left the kitchen to get her shoes that she took off at the door. Leo watched her put on her shoes, he was still worried for her safety.

"Mind if I tagged along?" Leo asks.

"Are you asking to be my escort home?" Bianca asked in a teasing sense causing the rest of the turtles to snicker silently.

"No, no, nothing like that," he says trying not to blush and to cover up his real intentions. "It's just your neck of the neighborhood has great rooftops for patrolling the city."

"Well, alright then, sure, come on, but we better hurry." She said as she put her coat.

"Ooooo, Leo's got his first date…" Mikey teased as he elbowed Donny in the side shortly joining Mikey in snickering to themselves. Leo came up behind them and smacked them upside the head and then quickly grabbed his katana and strapped them to his back as he made his way over to join Bianca at the door.

"Be careful my children." Master Splinter said to them.

"We will…" Leo said as he let Bianca go out first and then turned back and closed the door behind him. When the door closed, Mikey and Donny broke into their snickering again and continued to joke about Leo.

Once Bianca and Leo found another closer manhole near her neck of the neighborhood, the silently climbed out. Since Leo didn't bring his disguise with him, they decided to travel up the fire escapes in the alleyway they were now in and made their way up to the roofs since they cannot go by the streets. Luckily for them, the rain had stopped, so the fire escape wasn't so slippery. Once they make it to the roof, they could see everything, all the cars zooming by and all the bright city lights. The sky itself was also beautiful out; the clouds were slowly making there way out of sight and revealed the moon and the stars shining brightly.

Soon Leo and Bianca were on their way to Bianca's place. Leo was the first to jump from the roof they were standing on to the next building across a pretty big gap. Bianca had somewhat of a hard time keeping up with Leo because one, it was her first time jumping from one roof of a high building to another and two, she was wearing a dress and ballet flats that pinched her toes. Bianca not thinking looked down the side of the building and got scared when she realized how high they really were.

"Don't worry," Leo said across the gap from the next building, "I'll be right here, you can do it!" She met his eyes and they were filled with hope and trust. She couldn't turn down those eyes. So she closed her eyes and took another breath in. She opened her eyes again and took several steps back. Once she was at a good distance to make a running start, she sprinted forward and once she was on the ledge, she leaped as far as she could.

To her surprise, she made it to the next ledge. She sighed and smiled at Leo who was standing just in front of her. She put her hands on her hips in satisfaction until she started to feel a bit wobbly standing up there. Then she realized her feet were half way off the ledge. She starts to wobble back and forth and both she and Leo started to panic. Luckily right before Bianca could wobble back far enough to fall right down to the ground and go splat, Leo got a hold of Bianca's waving hands and pulled her back so she would be standing steadily on the ledge. Leo though pulled a bit too hard and she fell forward off the ledge and landed in Leo's arms. She was clutching him by his arms and caught her breath. Once she calmed down a bit, Bianca looked up at Leo who was smiling at her. Bianca smiled at him in return too and Leo slowly brought her up so she was standing up straight. Bianca being the shorter of the two looked up at Leo and his kind eyes and soft smile. For a bit they didn't move until Bianca shook her head back to reality along with shaking off their loose grip and said

"Uh, thank you." She said shyly while tucking some loose hair behind her ear.

"Uh, forget it." Leo said trying to act cool. "It's my fault I didn't help you across, this being your first time and all."

"Is it really _that_ obvious?" She says. They both laugh and once again their eyes lock. But this time Leo breaks their gaze and gets serious again and says

"Well I mean you don't seem to understand how dangerous and risky this is." He says as he jumps off the other side of the building they were on to the next. He looks around and notices a long sturdy board on the roof he just crossed over to. "I mean I've been doing this for a while now..." he said as he was making the board stable for Bianca to walk across to the building he was on safely.

While he was fixing the board, he saw something fly overhead, when he turned around, he saw that Bianca just jumped across the far distance from the last building to the one they were on now.

"Mmm, I'm a fast learner." she says smirking. At first Leo was pretty shocked, but he smirks back at her and they continue on their way. Leo again starts to lead the way but to Bianca he seems to be heading in the wrong direction.

"Uh, are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Don't worry, we're just taking a...little detour." he said facing forward smiling so Bianca couldn't see.

"What are you up to?" Bianca asked him suspiciously.

"You'll see..."

"Uh, uh, no way, I don't like surprises. Tell me where you're taking me."

"Let me think about it...no."

"Oh come on-," She said before cut off by Leo saying

"Hey, do you trust me?"

"Yes..."

"Then follow me," he said jumping to the next building. Giving up on ever getting what Leo had in store for her, Bianca sighs and follows his lead on to the next building. Bianca could tell that they were heading towards the sea as the scent of salty water started to get to her nose. She still hadn't a clue as to where Leonardo could possibly be taking her. She didn't like not knowing things, especially when it came to going to places, but when as Bianca continued to go from one rooftop to another along side Leo, she started to get a bit excited as she saw his smile start to get a bit bigger each time they went to a new building.

"Okay, I need you to do something." Leo said as they stopped on a building.

"Okay, what –"

"I need you to blindfold yourself." Leo said cutting her off.

"What? Right now?"

"We're getting close and I want to make it even more of a surprise."

"But how am I going to be able to see when I'm jumping to the next rooftop."

"Hey, you said you trusted me right?"

"Yes but—"

"Then you leave everything to me." He said taking a piece of fabric from his belt and holding it out to Bianca. She went to grab it; but hesitated and looked back up at Leo. She looked into his eyes and saw complete honesty and trust in them. She then sighed not breaking the eye contact and took the fabric from his hand and wrapped the fabric tightly around her eyes so that she couldn't see anything. Then while standing there feeling ridiculous with a blindfold on, Bianca felt herself be lifted off her feet. She was in Leo's arms, bridal style.

"You ready?" Leo asked her. Bianca nodded. "Then hold on." Leo said, as he started to run and jumped to the next rooftop. When Bianca and Leo were in the air, she quickly wrapped her arms around Leo's neck when she finally located it. Leo looked down at Bianca and blushed a bit.

_Good thing she's blindfolded…_ Leo thought to himself.

For what seemed like several minutes, Leo was quickly making his way to his surprise for Bianca as Bianca just stayed there in his arms gripping on for dear life. Finally Leo started to slow down his pace and from what Bianca could tell they were on the ground now since Leo hasn't done any jumping for a while. Getting somewhat impatient she asked

"Are we almost there?" She also said with some curiosity. He stopped walking and gently and carefully started to place Bianca on the ground.

"Why don't you see for yourself…" He said as he undid her blindfold. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she gasped at the sight. They were distant from the buildings because trees surrounded her. But that's not what she was focusing on. She saw a small but quaint white gazebo that was wrapped in vines and had roses blooming from them. It looked a bit old but plenty stable to people to walk into, which is what she did after she remembered how to walk from being in awe. As she entered the gazebo, she saw that it was bigger than it appeared to be. It was open with a bench going around the sides of the gazebo. She walked up to the bench and kneeled on it as she looked over the railing to see the view. They were right next to the bay, the city could be see on the horizon and all the beautiful lights were shining bright and reflected in the water as well. The sky was unusually bright for the city and you could see the full moon and the stars.

"Leo…it's, beautiful. How on earth did you find this place?" Bianca asked turning around to Leo who had also started to enter the gazebo.

"I found it once patrolling the city by myself not too long ago. I thought you'd want to see it…" Leo said trailing off but before he could get another word out of his mouth he realized that Bianca wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"I do, I really like this place. Thank you for brining me here." She said letting go of him.

"Y-You're welcome…" Leo said stuttering. "I'd thought you'd like it because it's a great place to just, get away from the real world and just relax." Leo said wandering towards the railing and looking at the city. "I know I do…" He sighed.

"Yea, you're right, it feels nice to know there's a place like this to escape to away from everything else…" Bianca said joining him putting her knees on the bench and putting her elbows on the railing taking in the beauty of the lights. "So is this the only reason why you brought me here? To just show me this place or was there something else…" she said trying to figure out the real reason as to why they were there. Leo seemed to have more of a reason than to just show her the great view.

"Well now that you mention it…" Leo said this while moving away from the rail as he made his way towards the center of the gazebo. Bianca stayed where she was but her eyes were following him every step of the way. "Do you remember when I was giving you a tour and we were talking in the music room."

"Yea, what about it?" Bianca said remembering the moment.

"You were talking about why you decided to stop playing music." Still not making any eye contact.

"Go on…" Still trying to see if she could figure out where he was going with this.

"And you said you went through a music phase two years ago." Bianca was silent, she didn't like where this was going. "What made you go back then?" Bianca turned her head away from Leo's eyes that were now staring at her. She didn't want to answer that question.

"Bianca?" Leo asked concerned, sort of regretting he ever asked.

"Look, I'm sorry. Its just…"

"It's just what? You don't trust me?" Leo asked sort of upset.

"No! I do, I trust you. I trust you with my life. It's just painful whenever I think about it," she said rubbing the upper half of her left arm; where Leo remembered is where her lightning bolt scar was. "There are some things I've been trying to forget, but they always seem to end up coming back somehow."

"Does it have to do with your scar?" He asked trying to put all the pieces together. "When Mikey first asked about it when you first woke up, you never told us how you got it…"

"Yes," was all Bianca could say. She took off her left sleeve of her cardigan just enough for her to look at the lightning bolt-shaped scar going down her arm. Leo could see by Bianca's eyes that she was remembering how she got it. "(Sigh) You might want to sit for this, it could take a while." She slowly sat down on the bench. She motioned her hand to the spot on the bench open for him to sit down next to her. When he joined her on the bench, she was silent. She was deep in thought on how to tell her story. And just by looking, Leo could tell that this was going to be hard for her by her facial expressions.

"You know," he said starting to get up from the bench "I shouldn't of asked, if you really feel that uncomfortable talking about it..." he said trailing off until Bianca got up from the bench and grabbed his wrist which stopped him. She pulled him towards her and when that happened, her hand slid to his hand.

"No," she started. "It's alright, you're my friend, and as my friend you have the right to know about what happened." She gave him a small but reassuring smile and gently squeezed his hand. Leo sighed in defeat and he let Bianca pull him back towards the bench. (They're not holding hands anymore)

"Okay, well, I'm going to give a bit, well actually a lot of back story to this. So, I guess it all started in seventh grade. It was just another day at school, until we found out that there was a transfer student from Michigan joining our class. His name was Ryan, Ryan Underwood. And on the first day, everyone decided to pick on him since he was the new kid in school. I felt bad for the kid since they were being pretty harsh, so I stepped in and told them all to stop picking on him. And luckily for us (said sarcastically) since the people who were picking on him were the school bullies, they beat me up along with him and we went to the nurses' office with cuts, bruises and bloody noses. So while we were in there, we got ourselves acquainted with each other and that's basically how our friendship started. He soon became friends with the rest of my friends and gladly accepted him into our little group. Soon, we were all going out to pizza together like he was always in our group. Things were great; we got really close. Even some people thought we were dating since we were so close."

"Around a year later, we were hanging out at my apartment on the roof and we were talking and laughing and just having fun. Then he all of a sudden he brought up about how people teased us about dating since we were so close. We laughed about that for a while until he started to get a bit serious all of a sudden. I asked him 'what's wrong?' he looked at me and said, 'would it be crazy if we actually started dating?'. It was so sudden. At first, I thought he was joking, but his eyes looked serious and he wasn't laughing. I thought about it and before I could answer him; he leaned over and kissed me. It was just a simple kiss, but it was a nice one too." She started to daze off for a bit, but then remembered that Leo was there and went back to the story.

"But anyway, we parted and then I didn't know what to say. I just sort of looked at him in disbelief, questioning if that was just a really vivid dream or it really happened. But then I looked at him and I realized it was real. That's when he told me he liked me. I was shocked by the news but smiled and then kissed him on the cheek and said I liked him too and we started dating after that point." Before she continued she looked over at Leo to see if he was still listening, which he was very intently. So Bianca took a deep breath and continued.

"So we dated for a long time. But something I didn't know during this time was that he was slowly pulling me away from my friends. I was pretty head over heels in love with him that I didn't notice and soon all of my attention was pretty much on him. But one of my friends, Connor Reese, was one person that I couldn't let go of. He's one of the first friends I've ever met, we live in the same apartment building and I refused to ignore him."

"But then during December break, we were hanging out at a party and we were on a couch and were talking. There were some alcohol there, I didn't have any, but Ryan was drinking, _a lot_. I didn't really minded when he drank, but he kind of went overboard that night. He then all of a sudden during our conversation started to kiss me. It was a pretty intense one and I obviously kissed him back. After a minute or two, he pulled away and took my wrist and stood me up and started to toe me away somewhere. I asked him where we were going and he said that we were going to get a room. I immediately stopped in my tracks causing him to stop and he tugged on my arm. I said I didn't want to get a room. I didn't think we were anywhere near that point in our relationship; and not to mention he was drunk and wasn't really thinking straight. He laughed and ignored my comment and continued to tug at my arm. I turned him around with my free hand and I said no. Then he said to stop being such a tease and started to kiss me again. I pushed him away and I told him no again but louder and with more meaning. He tried again getting fed up with me saying no and then tried to do it right there but I shoved him away and said he was a drunken asshole and said it was over. This is when I walked away."

"Luckily for me, Connor was at the party. He was starting to worry about me and went to the party to check up on me. He saw me by myself and he saw that I was upset and asked me what was wrong. I told him everything and cried into his chest, not really caring how I looked or who saw. He comforted me and said we should just head out, I agreed but said I have to go and get my purse that I left on the couch I was sitting at earlier before."

"So he said we'd meet at the door and I went to go get my purse. I was mad at what I saw on the couch, my purse was there, but, on top of the purse was Ryan, hooking up with a girl who used to be one of my best friends. I was so furious, I mean, he didn't even seem to care that we just broke up and he was now hooking up with my ex-friend. I stormed over to the couch, pulled them apart, I wasn't as mad as her as I was with Ryan. So I pulled him up by the collar and I pretty much said that he was a good for nothing douche bag and punched him in the face. I walked off again, forgetting to grab my purse and didn't bother to find Connor because I was so upset. Connor said that he saw what happened and thought to just leave me be. But then he got worried when he saw the look on Ryan's face and he got up from the couch that he landed on when I punched him and followed me out of the building. Connor said that he followed Ryan after he left."

"So I was walking down the streets of Manhattan on a Saturday night at 11 pm, and I was alone. Well at least I thought I was alone until Ryan, who was following me the whole time, came up behind me, grabbed me, and pulled me into an alleyway." Bianca stopped for a moment and took a shaky breath, which Leo noticed. His face saddened at the fact that Bianca had gone through so much pain. Bianca was clenching her fists on her pants. Leo rested his hand on her left palm and it relaxed as well as her other hand, she put her right hand on top of his hand. She looked up and continued but her voice was a bit unsteady.

"He then started to...attack me. And I tried screaming out, but I was losing hope of anyone ever finding me. But I managed a few scream and yelps in between of my sobbing. He told me to shut up but I didn't, and the only way to get me to shut up in his mind was to…." She gulped and she let a small tear come down her eye and landed on the palm on top of Leo's hand. "He took out a small pocketknife from his pocket and…" She didn't even have to finish; Leo knew she was referring to the scar on her upper left arm that she was covering up before. She let out a few more tears at this point and Leo, with his free hand placed his hand on her face that made her look up at him. When they made eye contact, she started to calm down and Leo carefully and softly used his thumb on Bianca's cheek to rub the tears away. He smiled at her sweetly which caused Bianca to smile and he removed his hand from her face as she regained a steady breath and placed it on her right hand that was still on top of his other hand.

"After he, well, you know...stabbed me, he was about to finish me off it seemed like, but thank heavens that's when Connor came out of no where and jumped him. They tussled for a bit until he right hooked him in the face knocking him on the concrete ground. Ryan didn't move for a while and that's when Connor knelt down to where I was leaning against the wall and saw the gruesome gash on my arm. He then ripped off part of his shirt and did his best to stop the bleeding for now. He then said 'don't worry, I'm here now and I'm going to get you out of here, the police are on their way and so is an ambulance.' I nodded my head but before we could leave, Ryan had gotten back up during our conversation and tackled Connor to the ground. Ryan then still had the knife in his hand was about to stab Connor until Connor kicked Ryan's chest and flipped him off of him and he slammed into the brick wall that was behind Connor and he was unconscious this time."

"From the distance, I could hear the sound of sirens and not long after, three police cars came along with an ambulance and they took Ryan and got him into one of the police cars. Connor getting up from the ground went over to me and carried me off to the ambulance and handed me over to the medic. They strapped me to a gurney and he hopped in the front of the ambulance and all the police cars and the ambulance drove off to the hospital. I passed out before I even got into the ambulance from the loss of so much blood and I'm basically telling you what both my parents, my brother, and Connor told me. They said I lost a lot of blood and that Connor even got some broken bones during his 'little' tussle with Ryan."

"When I was able to move, I went to visit his hospital room and he got a broken leg and two of his ribs were cracked. I felt horrible and we stayed together at the hospital for a couple of days. Then we went back to school, pretending that nothing happened. But that was no such luck; the fight was all over the local news and the headliner in the newspapers. Everyone came up to us and asked us a bunch of questions, and I didn't tell them anything because the police department thought it was best to make some cops come with us and were like our own personal bodyguards and shoved the other students away. Then I had to straighten out some things first; I first went to go to my old friends and apologized for ditching them to go off with Ryan. Thankfully, they accepted my apology, well, except for the ex-friend, Stacy. She couldn't forgive me. And soon she made a whole bunch of new friends and, yea, we don't talk much anymore."

"What about that Ryan kid? What happened wit him?"

"Ryan? Well, unfortunately, he's too young for jail, so he spent a year or so in Juvi and then under house arrest. And obviously I put a restraining order against him, well more my parents than me, but I didn't argue with them. But I've learned that he was released recently…" She said sounding sad again.

"What? How did you -"

"He found me the day I was attacked by the Shredder."

"When was this?"

"He came during school hours, I was in the gym locker room since I left my bag down there…Stupid Tacos." Bianca mumbled the last part.

"What?"

"Never mind…but, that's basically everything...Does that answer your question?"

"Not really, because that doesn't really explain why you went through another music phase."

"Oh, right, I left that out. Well basically one of the reasons why Ryan and I started getting closer was because of our interests in music. And we would always play music together. It was always so magical; like a dream. But when I realized who he truly was, and finally woke up from that little fantasy, I completely lost all interest in music because whenever I played, it reminded me of him. And, it was too painful, but thankfully, I know now that the pain's gone; well at least when I'm playing music anyway…" Bianca said. This made Leo smile, it showed him that she was healing, and that she could go back to what she loves to do.

"Oh and one more thing…can we keep this just between us? I mean, just for the time being. I will tell them, I just want them to hear it from me." Bianca said to him quietly.

"All right."

"Thank you. And you're right." Bianca said to him.

"Right about what?"

"This place is nice for talking. It's like, our little secret spot…" Bianca said trailing off as she looked around the gazebo. A smile crept along Leonardo's face. He agreed with her, and he also liked the fact that she said that it was their secret place. He for some reason really liked the sound of that. Realizing where he was going he stopped thinking and started to realize just how late it was getting.

"Come on." Leo said. "It's getting late…I think your brother is probably worried about you by now." When Bianca heard that, she looked down at her watch and saw the time and almost screamed out loud to how late it was getting.

"Oh man, James is probably thinking I got kidnapped or something. We better move before he calls the police or something." She said. Leo laughed at her remark as she quickly made her way to the exit of the gazebo. She looked back at Leo with a serious face. "I'm not kidding, let's move!" She said motioning for him to follow him. Leo stopped laughing and nodded as he followed suit. They started to run for a bit until they started to come close to approaching the streets. Leo then immediately hopped into the trees, quickly helping Bianca up as well. They stuck close together and quickly made their way unnoticed to a near by building and quickly scaled the fire escape and onto the roof to make their way towards Bianca's home. After going half way across the city. They finally stopped at a building across the street and made their way into an alleyway. Before Bianca was going to cross the street, she turned around and looked at Leo.

"We should do that more often."

"Do what?"

"Go back to that gazebo. I like it there, and I liked talking to you…" Bianca said a bit sheepishly.

"Yea, we should."

"But, how will I get a hold of you the next time I think we should meet up?"

"I knew I was forgetting something. Here." Leo said taking out something from his belt pocket and holding it out to Bianca to take. When she grasped it she examined the item. It was small and shaped like a turtle's shell.

"What is it?" Bianca asked curiously as she pressed the center of the shell to find that it opens up, somewhat startling her.

"It's called a shell cell. It's like a cell phone. Donny thought you'd like one. It has all of our numbers in it."

"Cool. Tell Donny I said thanks." Bianca said still examining the shell cell. "So I guess I'll talk to you later then?" She said hopefully. Leo nodded his head. "Okay I should go and tell my brother I'm still alive and okay and haven't been kidnapped." They both laughed. Bianca waved goodbye as she made her way across the street carefully and entered the building. Leo waved by as she entered and stood there for a bit. Right before he was going to go down a manhole that was located in the sewer, his shell cell started ringing. He looked at it and pressed the center to answer it.

"Hello?" Leo said into the small device.

"Leo?"

"Bianca? Is everything okay?"

"Oh yea I'm fine, I just wanted to make sure it worked." Leo laughed as he also heard Bianca laughing from the other side of the phone. "Okay, talk to you later."

"Goodbye Bianca." Leo said still somewhat laughing.

"C'ya Leo." She hung up the phone. Leo put the phone back in his compartment on his belt and made his decent down into the sewer back home.


	8. Chapter 8

**hi...don't ask me why i'm posting, it'll be explained later...hope you don't hate me and hope you like what i've come up with.. :) *hides away in shame***

* * *

TMNT: Unexpected Friendship

Chapter 8 – Bianca the Psychologist?

It was just another Saturday, the sun was just setting over the Hudson River into the night and the sky was filled with all sorts of colors, but Bianca didn't seem to notice because she was below ground in the sewer hanging out with a bunch of teenage mutant ninja turtles.

In the lair, Master Splinter was working with Leonardo on perfecting his katas while Donatello was working in his lab on his latest gadget. And what were Michelangelo and Raphael you ask? Well what those two do best of course, fight each other. And through the midst of all of this, Bianca was sitting on the couch turned out to the open part of the lair with a bowl of popcorn in the middle of her lap, having a good time enjoying the show Raph and Mikey were putting on. All of a sudden Raph was caught unguarded and went flying into a big mountain of boxes left over from moving into the lair with a large thud following after.

"Ooooo, that's gotta hurt…" Bianca said to no one in particular as she stuffed a handful of popcorn into her big mouth.

"Hah, nice fall Raphael, just come on back if you want some more of that." Mikey teased as Raph tried his best to move the boxes off of him. Once finally removing the box that was placed over his head, he yelled.

"You've had it, Mikey." In response to Raph's remark, Mikey spit shined his fist and then rubbed it into his chest. "Bro in know you got to go." Raph said as he was leaped forward into an attack. Mikey dodged and said

"Ooooo, good reverse punch." Raph then tried again except trying to kick Mikey. "Nice round house kick too Raph." He then tried to punch him yet again but Mikey swiftly flipped over Raph. "Whoa, not a bad dragon punch either but you're just a little," Raph punches "too slow!" Mikey finishes as he slaps Raph away and sends him towards the wall. "Actually, much too slow." Now if Raph wasn't fuming before, he was definitely now. He turned around and gave a hard punch sending Mikey on his butt then the momentum colliding with the wall.

"Ooooo, Mikey's in for it now…" Bianca said as Don came out of his lab and over to where Bianca was on the couch.

"He sure is…" Don said as he came over, taking a break from hunching over his desk to take some of Bianca's popcorn and plopped himself down on the couch next to her.

Mikey got up as Raph then made his way over to where he was. He started to go full on attack mode on Mikey, but Mikey seemed to be perfectly fine, as he just kept moving quickly out of Raph's way. He does a flip creating some distance between him and his hotheaded older brother.

"You think you're better than me?" Raph asks annoyed. "DO YOU?!" Now sounding furious as he charged straight for Mikey. They were now each other at equal distance grabbing each other, both equal in strength.

"No," Mikey says as he eases on the weight causing Raph to trip and Mikey then sends him flying behind him. "You're just too cocky Raph." As Raph then lands on one of Don's work tables and many pieces of wood go flying in all different directions. Mikey now satisfied beating his brother turns around and puts his hands up in the air and starts shaking them saying

"Winner and still champion, Michelangelo!" He says as he makes his way over to where Don, Bianca, and now Master Splinter and Leonardo joining them shortly at the end of the fight. While everyone was enjoying Mikey's excitement and laughing along with him, Bianca could see from the corner of her eye Raph getting up looking totally dead evil, as he got up she noticed that he was holding something, and that got her worried. He was holding a metal pipe saying

"No, no…you…YOU!" And that's when he started to make his move towards Mikey. Bianca's eyes completely widened as she stared in fright. Not even realizing consciously what she was doing, she quickly got up from the couch, in the process making the popcorn that was in her lap spill all over, and got behind Raph who already had Mikey pinned to the ground ready to end it. She took both of his arms and held him while he tried to struggle.

"Raph! Stop!" Bianca ordered him. Raph snapped his head back at her and growled, which freaked Bianca out a bit. Leo took a hold of the arm with the bar in his hand and guarded Bianca with his other arm.

"Raphael have you lost your mind?" Leo questioned sternly.

"You okay Mikey?" Don said rushing over and kneeling next to Mikey who still was frozen on the ground with his hands in the air. "What were you thinking, Raph?" Raph was taking heavy breaths and his eyes widening a bit as his anger was being washed over with exhaustion.

"I…Leo…Mikey…I…" Raph rasped out as he dropped the bar out of his still restrained hand and it clanked to the ground. Leo let go of Raph at this point and Don helped Mikey up to the ground. Raph put a hand to his head as he tried to think.

"My son…so angry. Rage is a monster that will destroy you from within." Master Splinter spoke calmly as he placed a hand on Raph's shoulder. "Raphael, a true warrior finds balance in all things.

"Master Splinter…I…I-I, I gotta get some air…" Raph sputtered as he ran away from the group without looking back. Mikey was walking towards the direction Raph went but Master Splinter put a hand on his chest stopping him in place.

"Thank you, Miss Bianca…for assisting." Master Splinter spoke softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I am sorry you had to see that."

"It's okay…" Bianca said sadly as she looked the other way.

"What troubles you?" Master Splinter asked curiously as he tried to read the expression on her face.

"I just…I wanna help him…can I go talk to him, please? What good will it be if he gets into another fight out there?" Bianca pointed out.

"If you feel you will be able to help him, you may go." Master Splinter answered after a moment of contemplation.

"Thank you, Master Splinter." Bianca said bowing.

"Wait, you're going to let her go?" Don asked nervously, voicing Leo's worries, as he showed them on his face but never aloud.

"Yeah, why not me? He should know I'm not mad at him." Mikey questioned.

"Because Miss Bianca may have a point and maybe have a way to get through to him than family." Master Splinter said.

"But it's not safe for her if he's in that same temper." Leo tried to argue but Bianca put a hand on his shoulder and got his attention before he could continue.

"He won't be…he'll be fine Leo." She said with a small smile, which got Leo to sigh but he gave a small smile as well. "I'll be back soon. I think I know where he's headed." Bianca said as she thought about what she'd do when she was upset.

"You can use the T-cell to track him." Don said as Bianca handed over her T-cell so he could show her how to get the navigating screen up. Bianca thanked Don when he finished and was about to head out when an hand grabbed her quickly. Bianca thought it would be Leo trying to convince her not to go,

"Leo it's-"

"It's me." Mikey said as Bianca faced him now. Bianca blinked at him surprisingly, she wasn't expecting Mikey to stop her from leaving, or to look so sad. "Make sure Raph gets that I'm not mad at him okay? And make sure he's okay."

"I will, Mikey. I'll bring him back." Bianca said giving him a quick hug to cheer him up slightly, seeing the usually peppy turtle reminded her more how important it was to make sure Raph is going to be okay. She hurried out of the lair and up a manhole and could still see Raph dragging himself up a fire escape ladder. She quickly followed him up, happy that the rain from previous days didn't make it hard for her to follow. He jumped over the rooftops of closely standing buildings and then finally stopped his jumping as he perched himself on the ledge of a building. Bianca quietly jumped after him and hid in the shadows, waiting to see what would happen next.

"UGH! What is wrong with me?!" Raph roared out to the empty building out in front of him. Bianca smiled sadly to herself as she got a flashback of her doing the very same thing not too long ago.

"Nothing's wrong with you." She said quietly, making herself known.

"Wha?" Raph gasped almost as he spun around carefully not to fall off the ledge and stare at Bianca.

"Unless you count the 'screaming out to no one on an abandoned building' wrong, then you're golden." Bianca said smirking up at Raph as she stood a few feet away from the ledge.

"Whaddaya doing out here?" He asked as he jumped down.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay…" Bianca mused as she took a cautious step forward and folded her arms behind her back.

"Well I'm not…" Raph grumbled and turned his shell on her.

"Yeah, you didn't have to tell me that," Bianca sighed. "But admitting something hard is the first step to recovery." Bianca pointed out on a brighter note.

"Wha' are ya? A shrink?" Raph asked her, looking at her oddly from the side.

"I took psychology, believe it or not I picked up a thing or two…" She replied as she rested her forearms on the ledge of the roof and looked out at the brightly light city.

"Great, so I'm your latest project." He grumbled yet again.

"Hardly…" She laughed as he rolled her eyes. They stood there in silence, every so often Raph would sneak a side-glance over at Bianca who didn't seem to notice.

"Why aren't cha afraid of me?" He asked suddenly.

"Hm?" She mused curiously. It was a sudden question and not something Bianca was thinking he would ask. "Why would I be?"

"I attacked Mikey, my own brother. And you comin' out here and talking to me like nothing happened. What happens if you got hurt next, huh? What if Leo didn't step in?" He said as he turned his back to her and stepped away slightly. Bianca observed him for a second and then got off the ledge and walked over to him.

"Raph…" She sighed as she grabbed his hand and turned him around, though he didn't meet her eyes. "You're a worry wart."

"Say what?" He asked wide eyed as he stared at her like she was crazy.

"You worry too much, don't think about the what if's. It didn't happen, you got control of yourself by that point." Bianca explained simply. "I'm fine, and Mikey's fine too. No one get hurt, that's what matters." She said.

"But I could have…" Raph sighed guiltily as he tried turning around again but Bianca's hand in his.

"I know…and I was worried so I stepped in, along with everyone else, and that's what you should be focusing on." Bianca stated.

"Huh?"

"You have people around you that care about you and that won't let you go that far as to hurt someone you care about, even though you were close." Bianca soothed. "You can count on your brothers to be by your side, and Master Splinter, and April, and me too."

"Why you? Why do ya care? You barely know meh."

"But I'm getting to…" Bianca said as she then turned around and looked out over the ledge again. "And I can tell that you get what you did was wrong and you feel awful about it still. But it would help if you opened up more…and I'm saying you to have to open up to me, though I wouldn't mind, but open up to your brothers, and your sensei too. It helps."

"How do ya know?"

"I was the same way, I used to always get angry over little things, I've broken more things than I can count. And James would have to be there to hug me and tell me it's okay and I started to loosen up and talk about why I was angry, and I got better…and my parents were happier I stopped breaking things."

"And it works…?" He asked warily.

"Yeah, I mean I still get angry, but I talk it through and think before I act out."

"Hm…I might be too far gone for it to be dat simple." He sighed as he crossed his arms over his plastron and stood back near the ledge. He then heard something, over to the next building and got his sais ready.

"What is it?" Bianca asked apprehensively.

"Trouble…" He growled.

"Great…" Bianca sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair

"I gotta see what it is…" He said defiantly.

"Are you going to be smart about your actions this time?" Bianca asked as she crossed her arms and leaned on one foot.

"Yeah, yeah don't lecture me yet squirt." He said smirking as he jumped to the next building with ease. He turned around and waited. "Ya comin?"

"Yeah…" Bianca said uneasily, getting slightly nervous over the distance, but nonetheless she backed up and ran and jumped across the gap and landed on her two feet in a squat.

"You're getting better at this."

"You think?" She asked as she beamed at him. He laughed and nodded, pushing her forward so she would go first down the fire escape. He followed her down silently and looked down as a few thugs cornering a woman.

"Man…these guys picked the wrong night to tick me off…"

"Purple Dragons…" A man sang in the distance ominously. Raph and Bianca looked over and saw a muscular man in a red muscle top and jeans with a hockey mask and bag. "Come out and play…" He said in the same singsong voice and banged his hockey stick on a garbage lid.

"Who's the jock?" Bianca asked curiously as she stared at the newcomer.

"Dunno…" Raph whispered back as he stared too.

"It's that whacko in the hockey mask." Said one of the Purple Dragons. "Let's get 'im." He said sneering at the masked man.

"Looks like this is gonna be good…" Raph mused as he smirked.

"Don't enjoy it too much…" Bianca sighed as she observed the man give a good beating to the Purple Dragons.

"No mercy, scum. I'm putting you punks out of business, permanently."

"That guy's outta control." Raph said as he suddenly got onto the railing and jumped down to the ground.

"Huh, guess he'll learn his lesson quicker than I thought, and with a demonstration…let's see how this plays out." Bianca mused to herself as she watched Raph land with ease and held the guy in the hockey mask back.

"Whoa." Raph said as he locked the man's arms in his own.

"Hey!" He yelled.

"Easy there cowboy. They're down. You stopped them, you did good." Raph reasoned with the guy as the masked man ripped his arm out of Raph's grasp. "Now take it easy…"

"I'm outta here." Said one of the Purple Dragon thugs.

"Yeah, let's get outta here!" Came another cry from another one.

"Aw man, they're getting away!" The masked man complained. "Stay outta my business, freak!" He said as he punched Raph right in the beak and was sent flying back, obviously not expecting him to retaliate.

"Oo…that was uncalled for…and totally not helping." Bianca sighed as she face-palmed herself deciding it'd be best to climb down the fire escape now.

"You can run, but you can't hide from Casey Jones!" Called out the man as he ran after the thugs.

"What's the point of wearing a mask if you're going to scream your name out in public?" Bianca asked herself as she ridged a brow. She hopped down to the ground once she was close enough and went over to Raph to make sure he was okay.

"Sorry about all this…here's your purse ma'am." He said kindly.

"K-Keep away from me! You, lizard thing! Keep away!" She stumbled to say as she ran away ungratefully.

"Ugh…" Raph growled at the woman's reaction.

"_Ma'am_…really?" Bianca asked as she crossed her arms and leaned on her right leg.

"I was trying to be nice." Raph sighed angrily.

"And you did a great job," Bianca said trying to keep her laughing to herself. "She's just ungrateful."

"Tell me about it…now c'mon, that hockey head needs a therapy session of his own." Raph said as the two turned a corner to see a shadow of the muscle head from before beating his stick down on flailing arms.

"We give up!" A Purple Dragon member whined as he got pummeled.

"You've stolen your last purse, dog breath!" The guy named Casey yelled as he picked up a guy with spiky hair by the collar and lifted him off the ground.

"Unbelievable…this guy just won't quit!" Raph complained as he stepped out of hiding. Raph jumped into the air and side kicked the guy to the ground, and once again the Purple Dragons ran away, again.

"Cowards…" Bianca huffed.

"I told you to cool it, pal." Raph growled.

"Yeah? And I told you to stay outta my way, but since your ears don't seem to be working," He said as he took a swing at Raph's head with his hockey stick. "I'm gonna have to get my point across a whole other way."

"Listen, I'm trying to tell you something here, but you're really workin' up my last nerve." Raph warned.

"Is that right?" The guy asked, not caring.

"Look, I think you're trying to do the right thing but you're goin' about it all wrong…you gotta get control of yourself." Raph tried to reason calmly. Bianca was really impressed that Raph was really trying to help someone change as he was going through the same thing. _Great character development_, she thought

"Look freak boy!" The guy yelled, fed up with Raph's reasoning. "If you're protectin' these Purple Dragon scum then you're in my way and you're going down too!" He smashed the hockey stick into Raph's chest and sent him to the ground a few feet away. Raph was almost physically steaming by this point, worrying Bianca slightly.

"Hockey season's over…" Raph growled as he got up to his feet again and twirled his sais around.

"Yeah? Well, baseball's in season! And so are you, you freaky, freakin', weirdo! Batter up!"

"Wow…that was a horrible comeback…" Bianca sighed as she stared at the muscle man like he was wearing a dunce hat.

"Fine…play ball!" Raph challenged.

"I swear they could be twins…" Bianca said a she hit her head slightly against the brick wall in annoyance. The two meatheads continued to throw punches until they finally were at a stand still.

"Hey you gotta listen to me." Raph tried again. "You're angry…I can understand that, believe me." Raph admitted. "But what if you grab the wrong guy? What if you go too far, get yourself in real trouble?"

"I got my reasons for doing what I do. And they got nothing to do with you." The guy said slamming his bats down. Thankfully Raph blocked the strike with his Sais.

"Fine…all you wanna do is fight?" Raph growled as he pushed the bats away from him and kicked the guy in the chest and stood back up. "Let's fight!" Raph was charging towards the guy as he got out last weapon, a golf club. He managed to get a good swing at Raph and knocked him across to alley to some garbage cans, and that got Raph real ticked off.

"Uhm, I don't think this is what we talked about Raph…" Bianca tried reasoning with Raph but he didn't hear her as he got into a fit of rage and kicked the guy in the chest, knocking him against the wall. Raph walked over, steaming, and he pulled off the guys mask, revealing a scowl on his face and his dark blue eyes looked like they could shoot beams out of them he was so angry.

"Wha…what am I doin'?" Raph asked himself as he took a breath to realize he was going to go too far again. "We're on the same side. We shouldn't be fighting." Raph bent down to help the guy up, what he didn't notice was that the guy also grabbed his gold club too. "We both just need to get a hold of ourselves, take it easy…chill."

"You know? You're right." The guy said as he took his mask back from Raph. "You have shown me the error of my ways…not! Four!" He nailed Raph with the golf club and managed to send him packing. The guy laughed at his accomplishment. "I can't believe you fell for that!" He continued to laugh as he ran away. Raph growled and got off the ground.

"C'mon, we needa go after him." Bianca said as she ran past Raph and tapped his shoulder so he would follow her.

"I thought you were against fighting outta anger?" He called after her.

"Well I'm angry at him too," She said as she turned around and jogged in place. "And besides, this is a great way for you to really learn your lesson."

"Whatever floats your boat…" Raph laughed as he and Bianca ran down the alleyway and turned a few corners, still not finding where the hockey head went.

"I'm pretty sure we lost him." Bianca sighed as they rounded yet another corner with no signs of him.

"I know that big dope is around here somewhere…" Raph said as he continued to scan the dark alley. There was the sound of a motor charging up from the distance and a blinding light shined down the alley, blinding them both.

"What's that?" Bianca yelled over the motor as the light started coming closer to them.

"Move it!" Raph said as he pushed Bianca towards the wall, and stopped herself with her hands before she collided with it head on. Raph stayed out in the center of the alley to make sure Bianca was safe but then got a hockey stick snaked at his ankles and he flipped over in the air onto his butt. Bianca realized when it passed the hockey stick guy was riding a motorcycle. He turned the cycle slightly so he would stop and called back,

"I've got more where that came from, freak boy! You want a rematch? Check me out Friday night at Central Park. Adios loser!" He revved up the motor again and drove off quickly.

"Ugh, come back here you…uh nuts." Raph struggled to yell as he got back up to his feet but he was exhausted and decided it wasn't worth trying to stop him.

"Raph…" Bianca gasped as she ran to his side and hooked his arm around his shoulder, in hope to help him stand up.

"I'm fine…got a bit of a bruised ego now but I'm fine…"

"Okay good, well I think we had enough fun for today. Let's get you back to the lair, okay?"

"Yeah…it's about time I get back and explain myself."

"You got that right, glad to see I wasn't going to have to force you, I wouldn't really know how to do that…" She admittd laughing and Raph managed to laugh too, though he groaned when he realized it kinda hurt to do that. so they wobbled to a manhole, obviously the closest one they could find, and they both managed to crawl down the manhole well, but slowly. Raph led the way back to the lair from where they were and Raph opened the door. He managed to walk in by himself this time, saying he didn't need to look weak in front of his brothers. Of course Bianca nodded, completely getting what he meant, but made sure to stay near just in case he collapsed suddenly.

"Welcome home Raph!" Raph and Bianca heard Mikey's voice ring throughout the lair as he spotted the duo first. "Man, you looked like you got the shell kicked outta you." Mikey admitted then looked accusingly at Bianca, who looked perfectly fine. "Bianca…!"

"I didn't do anything, promise! It was all that whacko's fault." Bianca admitted quickly, wanting to defend herself.

"Whacko?" Leo asked warily.

"Yeah, it's a long story, but, but first…" Raph started to say slowly then decided to take a breath. "I wanted to apologize. Mikey, I'm sorry I got so out of control earlier. Guys I'm really sorry." Raph sighed as he looked down at himself.

"Hey, don't sweat it bro." Mikey said putting a comforting hand on his older brother's shoulder.

"All right…who are you and what have you done with our brother Raphael?" Leo asked jokingly as he stared almost in a proud manner at his slightly younger brother.

"Let's just say I had a chance to think about the way I've been acting, and got myself my own therapist to thank for that…" Raph said as he glanced my way and winked, which Bianca returned with a smile.

"All in a day's work." Bianca said. "Should I charge you now or put it on your tab?" Bianca asked jokingly.

"We can discuss it over dinner." He said as he messed up her hair again.

"Dinner? Now you're talking my language!" Mikey cheered happily.

"What language is that? Nitwit?" Raph said slapping his brother's shell jokingly.

"Ha, ha, listen to the funny mutant." Mikey retorted sarcastically. The gang went into the lair and heated up some cold pizza they kept in the freezer. They ate plentifully and Bianca let the guys relax and reconnect after a long night and cleaned up the mess in the kitchen. She smiled as she heard the boys laughing in the other room, glad to hear that things were going back to the way they were before the fight.

"I don't know what you did to Raph," came a voice from the door of the kitchen. Bianca turned around and it was Leo. "But thanks for bringing him back. Master Splinter was getting worried."

"No biggie," Bianca said waving her arm after she wiped the soap off with a towel. "And now I finally had a heart to heart with someone more hot headed than me."

"Oh come on, you're not anywhere near Raph's level." Leo laughed.

"Trust me, if I'm provoked, I can be…" Bianca warned and Leo still laughed, though when he looked at her again, he made a mental note to keep that in mind.

Not long after finishing up in the kitchen and failing to find something on the TV for everyone to watch, Bianca decided to head home since it was Sunday and she had school the next day. Plus it would be better not to rattle James' head as it was.

Bianca went back to school and found it awfully boring with no action with the guys. She still received pounds of homework from the days she missed when she encountered the Shredder, a memory that was still too fresh in Bianca's head. Her friends kept asking her questions about her new life and they've been coming over more recently to make sure their usually bubbly friend was okay. They were worried she's changed for good, that the events that happened only a few weeks ago were still burdening her mind. In truth Bianca did have that on her mind when she didn't have anything to do, aka deciding to call it quits on the homework, but luckily a few nights later she received word from her favorite mutants from her T-cell. They wanted to see if she could get a hold of some supplies for them, they needed help on a new project that would hopefully help take care of the vigilante known as Casey.

"Hello…" Bianca called out to the front of the empty warehouse. She pulled out the T-cell again to make sure she got the address right, there weren't many other abandoned warehouses on the street so she decided this was the place, she walked towards the garage door, the only entrance, and pushed it open. She tried to slowly let the garage door close silently but it landed with a bang that startled Bianca a bit. She looked around in the dark a bit and didn't hear anything. "I'm here…alone…in a creepy warehouse…" Bianca said in a sing-song voice, sort of trying to make sure the guys knew she didn't want to be scared without saying so. "I don't like this…" She finally admitted after a long and silent moment. Then the ground started to vibrate and the sound of an elevator coming up from the ground started to come closer, she didn't think this place would have an elevator and scanned the walls for an elevator. She didn't look there long when the ground unfolded and out popped a egg shaped carrier with glowing blue carvings on the side. The door opened like a spacecraft and folded out so the guys could step on the door to walk out.

"Whoa…" Bianca gasped as she stumbled back in shock.

"Hi yah!" Mikey waved cheerfully as he and his other brother stepped out of the carrier like it was natural.

"Uh…hi…" Bianca mused as she stared at the turtles and then back at the elevator. The guys didn't say anything and just stared back at Bianca like it was no big deal. "Do I have to ask…?" They stood silent, meaning yes she did. "What the _heck_ is that?" Bianca asked exasperated.

"Just something we found in the lair." Leo answered simply as the door finally decided to close but still remained on the surface.

"And you're just okay with using it…?" Bianca asked warily.

"Eh, why not? It's easier than going through the tunnels." Raph shrugged.

"I guess…" Bianca complied as she scratched her head and stared at the elevator still in curiosity.

"Alright, enough chit chat, we got until Friday night to get this bad boy turtle ready." Raph announced to the group.

"Did you bring the supplies?" Donatello asked.

"Yup, borrowed everything from my brother's junk he keeps locked up in the basement." Bianca said picking up the bags she brought by the drawstring and dragging them over to the guys and opening them up for expectation.

"Good," Donatello said examining the new 'toys'. "Let's get to work."

"Oh and try not to use too much of the metal, I said I'd take some of it and bring stuff back, my only excuse for taking it was for a science project…" Bianca asked nicely, she still had a headache from the lecture James gave her about that metal being very malleable and expensive.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Let's get to jacking this baby up!" Mikey cheered as he grabbed a wrench. The gang took the rest of the week to prepare the Battle Shell, the guys finally gave in to Mikey's constant pleading, and it had a nice ring to it. Occasionally Bianca would come over and help out with designs and even some wiring, but with school still kicking her butt, she only came later in the evening, not much to James' approval. He was still not liking the idea of how vague Bianca would be about her plans as of late, but decided not to push her, besides Bianca was his sister, she wasn't going to tell him everything like she would her parents. Finally Friday night had arrived and the Battle Shell was now complete.

"Now this is a ride…" Raph said satisfied as he dusted his hands off.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Don said excitedly. "Let's roll!" Donny shouted out excitedly as everyone jam packed their way into the Battle Shell with some pushing and shoving. Donny was designated driver and Mikey sat next to him in shotgun. Leo, Raph, and Bianca took the back and kept watch out the windows as they neared their destination.

"And on your left is Central Park. 843 acres of landscaped beauty in the center of the city." Don announced to the car as finally the park came into view. Raph glued himself to the outside window in seconds and shouted,

"Wait there he is!" The rest of the guys looked out the window and saw a man in a hockey mask with a bag strapped to his back riding a motorcycle. "Floor it, Don! Keep up with him!"

"You go get him Raph," Don said calmly as he kept his speed. "I whipped up something special for you, it's in the back." Raph looked at him curiously, not knowing what his brother meant, but turned around nonetheless and checked out what was in the back. He stood there stunned as he stared at the red beauty.

"Careful, don't drool over the paint job." Bianca said as she turned her chair around to face a dumbstruck Raph.

"Like it? I call it the Shell Cycle!" Don announced to Raph who grinned at the name.

"Donatello you are the turtle!" Raph complimented as he grabbed the helmet excitedly and put it on his head. Bianca pushed a button on the side of the Battle Shell and the back doors sprung open as Raph revved up his sweet ride and busted out of the Battle Shell to catch up with crazy sparring buddy.

"Keep up with Raph, Don. If this guy is as bad as Raph and Bianca said he was, he most likely is attracting unwanted attention."

"You mean Purple Scum attention." Bianca confirmed as Leo nodded.

"Those bozos won't know what hit 'em." Mikey snickered as he got comfy in his chair. Raph and Casey took a small path into the park that the Battle Shell couldn't follow so they had to go around and when they finally managed to find where Raph stopped the vigilante, they were in a tighter spot than they imagined.

"Aw look, they added more members to their little group session." Bianca mused sarcastically as Casey and Raph could be seen up ahead, right when they were about to face off what looked like an army of idiots.

"It's shell kicking time?" Mikey asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah." Bianca said as she punched her fist into her palm.

"You're sure you're up for this, we've never really seen you fight in a real match before…" Leo pointed out warily as he stared at his human friend.

"Hey, don't underestimate me, I've faced them before, I won't be surprised if they recognize me…" Bianca said hopefully as Donny slowed the Battle Shell into park and Bianca opened the back door again and she let the brothers hop out before her.

"Friends of yours?" The unmasked hockey puck asked.

"Brothers actually." Raph said smirking as they all joined him.

"I can see the family resemblance." Casey said as he observed the rest of the turtles.

"I'm the pretty one." Mickey grinned as he swung his nun chucks around. Bianca was last to hop out and joined up next to Donny.

"And you got yourself a cheerleader too?" He gaped as he stared at Bianca. "Do you have more for me that I can have?" Casey pleaded.

"Excuse me?" Bianca asked as she got out of her fighting stance and placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes.

"What can I say, I can't help what I say around a pretty lady." He said as he threw his arms up in the air casually and then flexed and leaning in closer to look smoother.

"Don't touch." Raph grumbled as he stepped in between Bianca and Casey.

"One: I'm sixteen. Second: if you try that again," She didn't even turn around as the Purple Dragons wanted to start a fight and she kicked one hard in the chest and sent him back. "You'll end up like that." She said pointing with her thumb behind her.

"Noted." Casey gulped.

"Hey! You're the Henderson's brat!" Said the guy she knew as Dragon Face.

"And you're the creepy guy with the messed up face," She retorted as she turned around with a smug look on her face. "I'm touched you remember me."

"It looks like you're hanging out with better company, these freaks are a step up from your lame bro." He smirked. He knew exactly how to get her mad.

"Oh, you're gonna regret that…" She charged forward towards the leader but three guys were blocking her way. She sighed as she got ready anyway to take them on. She dodged a right hook with her arm from one guy and tripped him with her foot, then stayed down there to high kick a guy in the face and send him out of the way. The third one had a crow bar and Raph got his sais in an X shape and stopped the oncoming attack.

"I got cha back." He said without looking at her.

"Actually, that's my front." She pointed out as she tilted her head to one side and stared at the back of Raph's head.

"Whateva. Teach dat thug a lesson." Raph said as he pushed the guy he was holding off back.

"Got it. Thanks Raphie." She said as she ran past him.

"Raphie?" He repeated questionably.

"Yeah, that's what I'm gonna call you from now on." She said grinning as she charged ahead but heard him try to argue with her but was too preoccupied to continue. Bianca scanned the crowd of people fighting and locked onto Dragon Face, who was distracted trying to take on Mikey by himself.

"Mind if I tap in?" Bianca said running over to Mikey and holding out her hand.

"Not a problem, have fun with this guy, he's crazed." Mikey pointed out.

"Oh, I know…" She said as she stared Dragon Face down menacingly. Mikey got slightly scared but slapped her hand and wished her luck and she stood there in her fighting stance in front of Dragon Face.

"Good, I get to take you down by myself, this will be fun." He snickered.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Bianca growled. He charged at her with a fist flying first but she ducked and went up behind him.

"This one's for my bro…" She said kicking him in the center of his back, causing him to stumble forward in pain. He turned around looking pissed off. "And this one's an added bonus from me," Bianca said as she charged and dragon kicked him in the face and he went down (appropriate because he's a dragon). "'Cuz you're just that special." She smirked.

"Now I see what you meant by your temper…" Leo said as he landed from another split kick.

"Yeah, especially when I'm compared to a cheerleader…" She said walking up to him, but then went right past him and kicked a guy away and said, "They're good, for nothing," saw another guy and punched him square in the face, "snobs!" She said and shook her hand out since it kind of hurt coming into contact with that guy's thick skull.

"No one crosses the Purple Dragons!" Dragon Face called out as he got back up, this time with a pole in his hand.

"Man, he just doesn't quit." Bianca said rolling up her sleeve.

"Allow me…" Leo said as he held up a sword so Bianca wouldn't pass him. before she could argue he jumped and was face to face with him. Dragon Face tried striking Leo with the pole but Leo slashed at it and cut the pole down to size.

"Uh oh…" Dragon Face muttered but he was too late to recover when Leo was already in the air and side kicked him to the ground, joining a small pile of freshly beaten Purple Dragon lackeys.

"Now he'll finally shut up…" Bianca said as she walked up to the pile and leaned over, to make sure he was out for the count.

"I know I'm gonna regret saying this, but I'm glad I met you crazy man." Raph admitted as he stared up at Casey.

"Me too green dude, and say you know something? I'm starting to see what you're all about." He said as if something just bonked him on the head.

"Oh, you mean about balance, self-control." Raph said thankfully.

"Nah, I mean that you're a green mutant freak!" Casey laughed as he punched Raph in the shoulder. "But I like ya!" Raph laughed along with Casey and punched him back, slightly harder. Casey took that as a challenge and punched him back harder, and the went on until both Casey and Raph were tussling on the ground. The rest of the brothers and Bianca just gathered around and watched the two in amusement for a while.

"I'm going to be giving a lot of therapy." Bianca sighed as she crossed her arms. "Who's going to take responsibility for them?" She asked nodding her head towards the duo on the ground but looking at her mutant friends.

"He's your brother." Don said looking to Mikey who was next to him.

"Oh no, he's your bro." Mikey argued, trying to put the blame on Leo.

"Absolutely, your brother." Leo said matter-of-factly.

* * *

**okay...so hi...sorry i haven't been here for a while...i had to do a lot of thinking about who i am as a person and what i want to be...and also not to mention my school didn't stop with the piling of work but now that my classes are done and i'm graduating high school soon i decided to go look at some old work of mine..and then i had a good talk with some people that really encouraged me to keep writing and i thank them so much for pushing me to write, i really liked writing this and hopefully it sorta sounds the same as it did before..this one was a doosey to write..**

**i have no idea when i'm going to put up the next chapter but hopefully soon and hopefully i'll get all my ideas down on paper, i'm following the 2003 episode list as you may remember and so i'm on to episode 5 now, nano, not a great episode but it's when april and casey first meet and i'm kinda obsessed with the way they meet... teehee**

**hopefully see you guys soon...and also please review and fave so i know there are still people out there thinking about my story and who would like to me to write more.**

**~thank you **


End file.
